


Taming Dean

by Wolfgirl4vr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Alpha Alastair, Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Crowley, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Beta Bobby Singer, Biting, Bondage, Bottom Dean, Caring Castiel, Castiel Feels, Castiel Wants to Help, Child Abuse, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Dean Needs A Hug, Dean Needs Help, Depressed Dean, Depression, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugs, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Forced Bonding, Forced Orgasm, Hurt, Hurt Dean Winchester, John Winchester Being an Asshole, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Kidnapping, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mind Games, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Dean Winchester, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Original Alphas and Betas, Protective Castiel, Protective Sam Winchester, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sorry Not Sorry, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Top Castiel, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:23:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9674624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl4vr/pseuds/Wolfgirl4vr
Summary: Dean knew that it was dangerous going to unknown bar while on a hunt. He also knew that the dangers for him increased because he was on his heat. Luckily Bobby had sold Dean some more suppressants to keep his heat at bay. Dean does his best to smell like a Beta, and when an Alpha buys him a drink, everything changes. Dean must keep the fire to escape alive if he wants to ever escape. Yet there are darker things, more dangerous Alpha's that are waiting for Dean. Can Dean learn to accept Castiel as his Alpha and work together to defeat the monster that is devastating the town.While Sam is looking for his brother, he meets a new hunter who says that she is sent by Bobby to help the brothers. He doesn't trust her at first, and even less when he learns that she is a Wiccan. Sam keeps her at arm lengths while they search for Dean, yet he will learn that he has to trust the other hunter if he wants to help his brother.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah this came to me and yeah I had to type it out. Updates will be spaced, but will come. The underage is because Dean is going to have flashbacks of when he first presented and all that John did to him. Other than that seriously heed the tags, this will be one hell of a ride as it gets updated. If you still chose to read, then enjoy.

“Dean you really shouldn’t be going out.” Sam spoke. He watched his older brother finish getting ready to go out for the night. “You are releasing a strong scent of an Omega in heat.”

            Dean finished pulling on his shirt and just stared at his brother. He hated that he was older, but had been born an Omega and that made him jealous of Sam. “I took my suppressant for the month, I’m not going into heat.” Dean tossed Sam the empty package. “I am so far in debt to Bobby, that I will be basically paying him off for the rest of my life. I am allowed to have fun Sam.” He picked up a body spray and sprayed his body.

            “Dean, you have always been reckless.” Sam calmly spoke. “What if you run across and Alpha looking for an Omega? Have you thought about what I would do if some Alpha took you?”

            Dean was letting his anger get the best of him as he slammed his body spray down. “I can take down supernatural being’s, some of which carry the status of Alpha. And as you so generously keep pointing out, I’m an Omega!” He grabbed his leather jacket and pulled it on over his arms. Dean needed to get out, and tonight seemed like the best night that that was going to happen. “I’m not going to argue with you about my safety. I know I can look out for myself. How do I smell now?”

            Sam let out an exhausted breath. “You smell like a Beta, but if anyone tries to get close to scent you, they will be able to smell the truth.”

            Dean just smiled and flashed his teeth. “Works for me.” He grabbed the keys to the Impala and left. He had been wanting to check out the bar for a few days now, and since there was a break in the case, Dean knew that tonight was as good as any to check it out. He pulled into the parking lot and saw that the place semi busy, and once he parked the car, he got out and went into the bar. Dean could feel his heart racing as he went to the bar to start ordering himself a few drinks. “Hey can I get a Bud?”

            “ID.” The bartender asked.

            Dean flashed her a smile, making sure to flash his green eyes at the Beta woman. “Of course.” He pulled out one of his fake IDs that said he was a Beta, and had his real age of twenty-two. Dean watched as the bartender looked between the ID and him and even scented the air. He held his breath hoping that she would believe what the ID said. “So, can I get that Bud now?”

            “Sure thing, Dean.” She gave him back the ID and got him a tall glass of Bud. She watched as the young man grabbed the glass and go to an empty table.

            Dean sat at a table by himself and began scooping out the crowd. He could smell that there were plenty of Beta’s and Alpha’s here, and he thought he would get lucky with a Beta. He was feeling himself calm down after everything he had been through for the past few days with this case it was nice to relax. Dean was able to down the rest of his beer, and relaxed more. Tonight was about enjoying himself, and he actually felt bad that Sam had decided to stay back at the motel room. He had his eyes glued to one of the Beta helpers that was coming his way and gave him another drink. Dean was a little shocked by this, since he knew that he didn’t order another drink yet. “I didn’t order another yet.”

            “From the gentleman over there in the corner.” The blonde haired Beta spoke. She pointed to a man in a trench coat sitting in the corner.

            Dean followed her finger and the first thing that struck him was how blue the man’s eyes were as he held up his drink, as a way to say thank you. He started to drink the Bud, when he smelled that an Alpha was close by him. Dean looked up from his drink to see that it was the man that had ordered him the drink. Dean watched as the man took the empty seat across from him, and Dean felt his heart racing, and felt a heat running through his body. He tried to avoid Alpha’s as best as he could, but it seemed this one was interested in talking to him. “Thanks for the drink.”

            “Castiel.” The Alpha spoke. “What’s your name?”

            Dean just looked at the Alpha. “Um, Dean. Can I call you Cas?” He watched as the Alpha simply nodded at him. Dean was really hoping that he still smelled like a Beta and that his true sex smell was not coming through. “Like I was saying, thanks for the drink.”

            “My pleasure.” Castiel spoke as he smiled. “So Dean, what brings you out tonight? Hope you weren’t planning on trying to find someone to hook up with.”

            Dean felt his face flush as he looked back down at his drink and began to play with his glass. He thought the Bud tasted a little funny, but he continued to drink. “No, just been stressed for a few days, needed to unwind.” He jumped slightly when he felt Castiel’s hand rub across his. “Hey man, I don’t do Alpha’s, sorry. If you were a fellow Beta or even an Omega, then we could discuss something.”

            Castiel simply smiled, and was amused by the young man. “You’d be surprised by what I can do to Beta’s that have them behaving just like an Omega.”

            Dean felt his head spinning and was wondering how much had he really had to drink. He looked at the glass and saw that it was only half empty. He knew he wasn’t a lightweight and one and half glasses of beer shouldn’t have him feeling drunk. “No…no thanks. I act…actually think I’m…I’m going to leave.” He made a move to get up, but froze when he felt that Cas had a hold of his wrist. Dean hardly ever gave into his Omega instincts, but decided that this one time it would be smart, and he sat back down.

            “I was hoping we could talk for a little while Dean.” Cas purred out. He smiled as he watched how the young man was reacting. “And I wouldn’t make a scene if you don’t want this entire bar to know that you are an Omega.”

            Dean felt his hear stop as he heard Cas whispered his true sex and wondered how the Alpha could figure it out. “I’m, I’m a Be…Beta.” Dean shook his head, trying to shake the feeling that was coming over him. _Maybe Sam was right, coming out while I’m on my heat wasn’t the smartest choice._ Dean knew that he had to get out of this situation before it became worse. As he thought about it, he was fine until he started to dink the second drink, and everything started to make sense to him. “You…you’ve drugged…drugged me.” He watched a smile fall across Castiel’s face, and how the blue eyes seemed to light up more. Dean wanted to run, to get to his Impala and get back to the motel room.

            “You have less than a minute before you lose complete control of your body, and then I will be taking you to your new home Dean.” Castiel purred out. He watched as the worry went across Dean’s face and watched as the Omega’s eyes started to drift. Castiel got up and walked around and pulled Dean close. He placed his left hand over Dean’s hip, and pulled Dean’s right arm over his shoulder. Cas guided Dean out of the seat and out to his car. He looked at the Omega and saw that he was out like a light, and Cas gently placed Dean into his car. Castiel quickly pulled out his cellphone and made a quick call. “There’s an Impala here...Black…Tow it to my home…Thank you.” Castiel smiled as he got into the car and started to drive away from the bar.

            _Dean is only thirteen years old, and he’s presenting as an Omega, and he is scared. Scared of what his father will do when he finds out what his oldest son is presenting as. Dean was withering on the floor as he felt another cramp roll through him. He jumped when he heard the door to his room being forced opened and saw that his dad was coming, with a hungry look in his eye._

_“Well my oldest is an Omega, seems right.” John drunkenly spoke as he approached the withering boy’s body. He forced Dean’s pants off, and quickly picked the child up and threw him on the bed. “I’m going to show you what it means to be an Omega son. No bond, not yet, just going to use you as a good fuck.” John stalked towards his son, all the way stripping off his own clothes so that he was naked as well “You are going to take your first knot Dean, and I am going to show you what that body of yours is good for.”_

“No Dad stop!” Dean cried out. He was shaking his head from side to side. Dean pulled at what he could think of was his father’s strong grip as his body shook and he felt the member near his entrance. “No! Get off of me Dad!” Dean could feel the tears falling down his face and the grip of his father tightening around him. He knew that his father was probably drunk and wouldn’t remember this later, so Dean just made his body go slack. There was no reason for him to get hurt worse, and risk Sam finding out what their father did to him. “Don’t knot me please.” He felt the member stop, and Dean let out a shaky breath. _Dad never stopped before._ Then everything came rushing back and Dean’s eyes shot open. The eyes staring down at him did not belong to his father, but were the bright blue eyes of the Alpha that he met at the bar. Dean could also feel that there were tears staining his face, and he quickly turned his head away. He couldn’t fight as the Alpha forced him to look back at him.

            “Don’t look away from me Dean.” Castiel commanded. He ran his thumb over Dean’s lips, aware that the Omega could bite. “Now I am going to ask you a few questions and I expect you to answer. As you can see you are in no position to fight or argue with me.”

            Dean wanted to bite on Cas’s finger, but knew that that was probably going to be a mistake. He took a second to realize what Castiel meant, and realized that his wrists were restrained and that his legs were entrapped in a spreader and they were spread wide opened. Oh and it didn’t help matters that he was also completely naked and that the Alpha towering over him was also naked. _I should have listened to Sam,_ Dean thought. He waited until the finger was away from his mouth. “You can just fuck me and then let me go.”

            “I have no intention of letting you go Dean.” Castiel spoke. “You smell so amazing, that even with those scent blockers you were using I could smell your true nature underneath. Now am I the first Alpha to take you, or did your Father?”

            Dean struggled against the bonds that held him to the bed, and just made sure to death stare at the Alpha that had kidnapped him. “You can go to hell Cas!” He hissed out. The smack was hard against his face and Dean could taste blood pooling in his mouth.

            “That was rude Dean.” Cas quietly spoke as he stroked over the spot he just hit. He watched in fascination as the bruise was forming. “Now I could have taken you while you were out, but you started to have an emotional break down, so I didn’t. I waited until you started to come to. I want to know did your Father do anything to you while you were growing up?”

            Dean knew that it was useless to fight the Alpha, especially with the position he was in. “My Dad was the first Alpha to take me. I presented at thirteen and he took me then and there. He abused me for the next six years. Finally, I left him. I haven’t trusted an Alpha since, and you are just proving that Alpha’s are all dick’s.” Another slap to the face, and more blood pooling in his mouth. He swallowed the copper substance, and held back the tears from falling down his face.

            “If I wanted to be a _dick_ as you so nicely put it, then I would have taken you while the drug had you. Or would have taken you when you were having that very upsetting nightmare.” Castiel calmly spoke. He bent down and kissed the new mark that he had left on Dean’s face, listening to Dean grown in disgust. “I didn’t do anything like that. I waited for you to wake, and now I’m trying to calm you.”

            Dean let out a hysterical laugh. “Calm me!? You had me drugged and brought me to your place! You brought me here to rape me!” Dean couldn’t help that he was yelling and thrashing against the bonds. “Just get it over with and fuck me already!” He watched as Castiel’s blue eyes simply stared down at him. "Then let me go."

            “I plan to do so much more than just fuck you Dean.” Castiel calmly spoke. He loved the sight of Dean wearing himself out. He slipped his fingers behind Dean’s neck and began to play with the area where the scent glandes were. “You are going to be my Omega Dean, and I hope in time you will learn to love me.”

            “Fuck off.” Dean whispered. He turned his head away from Castiel and waited for what was coming next. He yelped when he felt Castiel’s fingers enter his hole and start moving them around to prep him. Dean could tell that sometime during their conversation that Cas had put lube on his fingers. He refused to let the tears that were forming in his eyes fall.

            “I hope that in time you will be more submissive Dean.” Castiel calmly spoke. “I could just roughly take you, but I am taken the time to prepare you. There are worse Alpha’s out there than me that want you Dean, I was just lucky enough that you walked into my bar.” He continued to work his fingers in and out of Dean. “I know that you are on suppressants for this heat, but by the time your next heat comes around, it will all be different.” When he was satisfied with his work, he pulled his fingers out, and lined his hard member up with the hole. “When your next heat hits, this should be much more pleasurable to you.” He snapped his hips forward and was all the way in Dean’s body.

            “Gah!” Dean cried out. Castiel’s member was filling, more than John’s ever did and he didn’t realize how much pain it was causing until he felt it slowly being pulled out. “Get it out!” Dean cried out. He was thankful that Cas had taken a little bit of time to work him open, for he couldn’t imagine how truly painful it would have been to have it forced him in with no prep. After what felt like forever, he felt Cas pull all the way out. Dean took a chance and looked down and saw that the Alpha was still hard. “No more.” He watched as Castiel got out from between his legs and grabbed hold of the spreader. Dean couldn’t help but yelp when he watched Cas turn him around by the bar, and reenter him. He bit down into the pillow to keep from moaning and whimpering out in pain. Dean concentrated on his breathing as he felt Castiel continue to move in and out of him, and felt that the Alpha’s cock was twitching. Dean knew exactly what was coming next as he screamed into the pillow when he felt the knot form and Castiel’s release enter him. “Fuck!” Dean yelled when he felt teeth pierce the nape of his neck, right where his scent glandes were and felt the bond bite forming. Nothing his father ever did was ever this painful as he felt the teeth pierce his neck, leaving their mark. Dean knew that even if he escaped Castiel and got back to Sam, the Alpha would more than likely be able to find him. Dean groaned when he felt another release go through him, and wondered how much longer the Alpha would be knotted to him and how many more times he would be filled with the Alpha’s release. Dean wouldn’t know as the darkness took him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam worries about Dean, and a new player shows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far!

“Dean, this is like the hundredth message or so that I’ve left. Call me as soon as you get this.” Sam spoke into the phone before closing the phone. He paced back and forth in the hotel room, worrying about his older brother. Sam check out the window again, seeing if the black Impala would pull up, before letting out another groan. This wasn’t like Dean not to show back up to the room, especially while he was on his heat. Sam knew that Dean had taken a suppressant, but it still had side effects. He opened up the phone again and dialed Dean’s number, and groaned when it went to voice mail. “Dean call me as soon as possible. Let me know where you are.” Sam felt like he was calling Dean’s phone every five minutes, but he had to find his brother. He snapped his head towards the door when he heard a quick succession of knocks. Always cautious, and learning a lot from Dean, Sam reached under his pillow, grabbed his gun, and slowly proceeded towards the door. The quick knocking came again.

            “Sam Winchester, open up.” The female voice spoke through the door. “Bobby Singer sent me.” The knocking followed again.

            Sam wondered how the woman knew his name, but when she said she knew Bobby, he slowly opened the door. He kept his guard up and pointed his gun at the woman. Sam studied her and saw that she had silver hair, bright blue eyes, wearing an old cowboy looking shirt, tight leather pants, and leather boots. He also noticed the necklace that was around her neck, and was shocked that she strode right in. “How do you know Bobby?” He quickly closed the door, noticing that she had a backpack.

            “He’s a hunter, you’re a hunter, your brother is a hunter, and I’m a hunter.” The woman spoke. She was taken in the room, and smelling as well. “So where’s your brother?”

            Sam shook his head and kept his trained on the woman. “Your hunter, so what. Why are you here?”

            “I told you Sam, Bobby sent me to help you and your Omega brother, Dean.” She spoke as though they were all friends. “Did he ever come back las night?”

            Sam was getting mad with the woman, and now that he was smelling the air, he could tell that the hunter in front of him was an Alpha. His protective instincts went on high alert, and he was glad that Dean was not here. Though he was still worried about why his brother had not returned to the room yet. “First things first, what’s your name? You know mine, so it’s only fair that I know yours.”

            “My adoptive family was big into Greek mythology, Gods and Goddess, don’t know what my birth name is, but I don’t care.” The woman spoke. She clutched tighter at the straps of the bag on her back. “The name is Nemesis.”

            “Nemesis?” Sam questioned out. “Like the goddess of retribution?”

            “Exactly.” Nemesis smiled at him. “But I’m here because my case and your case seem to be colliding. Also if that is the case, Bobby contacted me to look after you and your brother. So where is Dean?” She removed the bag, set it on the table and took a chair.

            Sam couldn’t believe how casual this woman was sounding, and how she seemed to make herself at home, despite the fact that there was a gun pointed right at her. “I have a gun aimed at you. I’m a pretty good shot, and you are acting like everything is fine?”

            “Pup, you aren’t the first person to point a gun at me.” Nemesis calmly spoke. “Also how can you be pointing a gun at me, when I have the gun right here in my hand?” She held up the gun and spun it in her hand.

            Sam did a double take when he noticed that the gun was indeed out of his hand, and his brain went into overtime. “You’re a witch. And don’t call me pup!”

            “Wiccan, pup.” Nemesis quickly spoke. “There’s a difference. Now would you please tell me you know where you brother is or if you don’t.” She laid the gun down and gestured for Sam to sit next to her.

            Sam was cautious as he stepped towards Nemesis, aware that the Alpha female was more powerful than he had originally thought. “I’m find standing thanks.” He was wondering if Bobby knew what she was. Sam took a deep breath, taking the time to carefully choose his words. “Dean went out last night. He hasn’t returned, yet. I’m sure he is going to call soon.”

            “Shit.” Nemesis quickly spoke. She quickly opened the bag, and watched as Sam took a few steps back. “If I wanted to hurt you pup, then I already would have. Dean’s missing, and now that just confirms mine and Bobby’s suspicious. Our cases are intertwined.” She carefully pulled out for files out of her bag. “New York City, it brings all kinds of Alpha’s here, some are more dangerous than others.” She laid out four files on the table, watching as Sam studied each of the photos on front of the files.

            Sam studied each photo, of each file, as Nemesis laid them out. They were all Alpha’s, that much was obvious, but other than that, he had no idea what they had to do with his brother. “So they are all Alpha’s, what does any of this have to do with Dean?” He watched as a smile went across Nemesis’s face.

            “The fact that the reason you and your brother are here, and the fact that all four of these Alpha’s want your brother.” Nemesis explained. She pointed to the first photo. “This Alpha is Castiel, not as dangerous as the other three, but still pretty dangerous. This one is name Crowley, a little bit more dangerous than Castiel, but not as bad as the last two.” She opened up the files that had the photo of Castiel and Crowley on the front. “They have gone through their fair share of Omega’s, the worst that Castiel did was break an Omega’s arm and left it with memory problems. Crowley paralyzed the last Omega he was with from the waist down.”

            Sam took the two files and studied the Alpha’s and the photos that accompanied them. “How did you get these photos?”

            “Part of my cover story.” Nemesis explained. “Let’s continue to the worst two that remain, shall we?”

            Sam placed the files back down, and met Nemesis’s blue eyes with his green eyes. “Fine, even though I still don’t see what this has to do with Dean.” He watched as Nemesis just laughed at him before she looked back down at the remaining two files. “So what makes these two so special?”

            Nemesis took a deep breath and pointed to the third photo. “This is Alastair, and he is one mean son of bitch. He’s been going after Omega’s that look like Dean, and then he beats them so badly that some are still comatose from what he’s done to them. Alastair even ripped an Omega’s arm off because he wanted to see the Omega bleed.” She slid the file to Sam and watched as he tentatively picked the folder up.

            Sam slowly opened the file and placed his hand over mouth as he saw the photos of Omega’s and what the Alpha known as Alastair did to Omegas. What shocked him was how much the Omega’s in the photo’s looked like Dean. His worry for his brother went into overdrive. “He gets away with this?” Sam’s voice was barely above a whisper. He had seen so much being a hunter, but he never knew that Alpha’s could be so cruel.

            “He has over half of the NYPD in his pocket, and can do whatever he wants.” Nemesis spoke. “You think Alastair is bad, then this last one is going to make you sick.” She slid the last file over to Sam, watching as he placed Alastair’s file down. “This is Lucifer, and he is the meanest son of bitch you will ever meet. You think what Alastair has done is terrible, then you don’t know anything.” The mood in the room seemed to get heavier the more she spoke about Lucifer. “He doesn’t just hurt the Omega’s, he dismembers them. He doesn’t leave any alive, and sometimes he rips their heads off and sticks them in the middle of central park or in different areas of the city. That’s why you and Dean are here right? The fact that heads with no bodies are being left throughout the city. And like Alastair, he finds Omega’s that look like Dean”

            Sam slowly opened the file with Lucifer’s picture and felt his stomach roll as he studied the first photo. The Omega’s body had been dismembered, and the blood spelled out Dean’s name. Sam continued to flip through the photos, each one worse than the last, until he came to familiar photos. “Dean and I came here because of the heads. We thought it was some kind of demon ritual or something. Dean took it personally when he found out that all the victims were Omega.” He quickly set the file down as he ran his hands through his hair. “They all want my brother?”

            “From what I can tell, yes.” Nemesis quietly spoke. “If Dean isn’t back yet, then one of these four probably have him. Your best bet would be that Castiel has your brother.”

            “Best bet?” Sam spoke. He just stared at Nemesis, and couldn’t believe that she sounded so cold. “Dean never wanted an Alpha to have control of his life, and now you’re telling me that one of these four Alpha’s, that you’ve labeled dangerous, has him? Why did Bobby really send you?”

            “Look, your brother seems to be very special to these four.” Nemesis explained. “Bobby is an old friend of mine, and he and I have been talking. He asked me that if your case brought the two of you to look after you. When I explained these four Alpha’s to him, Bobby went protective. He told me to especially look out for Dean because he can be reckless. Sam, what was the name of the bar that Dean went to?”

            Sam paced back and forth, trying to digest what he was hearing. He felt his Alpha instincts screaming out that he needed to find his brother and protect him. “I don’t remember. He was set on going out. I should have fought harder to keep him here, and you’re saying one of those four Alpha’s have him?” Sam finally collapsed in one of the chairs. “I’m calling Bobby.”

            “Go ahead, I’m going to call a few bars I know and see if anyone matching Deans description happened to show up.” Nemesis quickly spoke. “Sam, I’m not trying to be insensitive or anything, but Castiel would be your best option if any one of those four took him. At least you know that he will stay alive.” Nemesis stood up from her chair and stretched. She pulled out her phone and dialed a few numbers.

            Sam just watched as Nemesis stepped out of the room to make her call, and he quickly dialed Bobby’s number. It rang a few times. “Bobby, yeah it’s Sam.”

            “Sam, what can I do for you?” Bobby asked through the phone.

            “Did you send a hunter by the name of Nemesis to help Dean and I out?” Sam asked. He kept checking the door, seeing if Nemesis needed to be let back in.

            “I did.” Bobby spoke. “And before you ask, I know exactly what she is. She is the best hunter I have known and her powers only make her better. You can trust her.”

            Sam let out a sigh of relief. “Fine. I don’t like it, but if you trust her, then I’ll do my best. Talk to you later.” Sam didn’t wait for Bobby to answer as he hung the phone up, and watched Nemesis reenter the room. “How did you get in here without a key?”

            “Magic, pup.” Nemesis responded. She rolled her eyes as though he should have known that. “A contact of mine said that someone matching Dean’s description went to a bar downtown called A Touch of Magic. Owned by none other than the Alpha Castiel.” She stepped closer to Sam. “So I guess we know that Castiel more than likely has your brother.”

            “Where?” Sam quickly asked. He wanted to find this Alpha Castiel and wanted to rip his throat out. “Where did he take Dean?”

            “Problem there.” Nemesis calmly spoke. “Castiel lives a very private life, and I mean very private. Any known locations of where he lives or stays are unknown. I will try a few more contacts, but back at my place.” She began packing her bags.

            “I can’t leave, what if Dean escapes and comes back here?” Sam quickly spoke out. He watched as Nemesis used her magic to start packing his and Dean’s belongings. “Would you not do that.”

            “Sorry, but it would take precious time and resources to set wards and alert systems up.” Nemesis spoke. She waived her hand and the rest of the items in the room packed themselves away. “And using magic is a quicker way. My place is already safe and secure, we can continue looking for Dean and work our case from there.” She picked up her bag and threw Sam the bag with both his and Dean’s possessions. “Come on. I’ll drive.” She left the room.

            Sam took one last look around the room and quickly followed behind Nemesis. He paused when he saw the car. He stared at the blue car. “It looks like Dean isn’t the only one into classic cars.”

             “He’s my baby.” Nemesis replied. “He’s a 1963 Dodge 330 Lightweight, and I wouldn’t trade him for anything. Just put your stuff in the trunk, but be careful of my supplies back there. Now let’s get going.” She got in the driver side.

            Sam went to the trunk, threw his bag into the trunk, and went to the passenger side. He quickly got in and was surprised to hear Eye of the Tiger playing. “You and Dean have similar taste in music.” He watched as Nemesis backed the car up, and took off. Sam hoped that he wasn’t too late to help his brother out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean awakens and finds that the room is also his prison cell.

Dean was slowly coming to when he heard the soft audible click of a lock. His eyes shot opened as he realized that Castiel had secured a collar of some kind around his throat. Dean quickly turned around and did his best to move away from the Alpha. “What the hell did you put on my throat!?” He moved his hands to the collar and felt the cold metal around his throat. “What the hell is this?”

            “Surprised that the shock collar woke you.” Castiel cooly said. He slowly got out of the bed and stretched. “The cuff around your ankle should have done that.”

            Dean let what Castiel just said sink in, and he let his eyes slowly travel down to his left ankle. There was a metal restraint, locked around his ankle, with a long chain attached to it. He let his eyes follow the chain and saw that it was secured to the bed. “You son a bitch!” Dean hissed out. He let an angry growl escape from him. “You really are some sicko Alpha aren’t you.”

            Castiel simply laughed. “It is for your own protection.” Castiel walked around the bed, cautious of the Omega and the snarling that he was doing. “Once you are better trained and more obedient, then I will remove the restraint around your ankle. The collar will come off once you are fully trained.”

            “I will never fully submit to you.” Dean growled out. He jumped to the other side of the bed and got off. He smiled when he realized that he was on the side that was closest to the door. “And I refuse to stay here and be your Omega. I will get out, no matter what you put on me.” He made a run for the door, only to find that the closed door was locked.

            “You will learn that I am very technologically advanced little one.” Castiel spoke. “The knob is infused with finger print scanners and will only unlock by my fingers touching the knob. I know you are in heat, but I know you took something to stop this heat. I do not want to cause you anymore pain than need be, so I will not touch you unless you want me to.”

            Dean felt anger building in him as he ran his fingers through his hair, pacing back and forth by the door. “I didn’t want you to fucking bond with me!” It pointed to the teeth marks embedded in his neck, the sign that he was bonded to the Alpha in front of him. “I didn’t want you to fucking touch me then! That didn’t stop you!”

            “Whatever you took didn’t stop your first day.” Castiel calmly explained. “It’s fully in your system now and your body will not produce any slick. It will hurt you more and I want to avoid causing you more pain than is needed.”

            “You punched me in the fucking face! Twice you son of a bitch!” Dean yelled. He was letting his anger get the best of him and he didn’t care. It was also do to his heat being suppressed that he let his emotions start to take control. “I have the marks to prove it! And you forced me into a bond I never wanted!”

            Castiel merely pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. “There are other’s out there Dean. They want you, for reasons I can’t explain. I formed a bond with you to protect you from those Alphas.” He looked up and saw that Dean was staring at him with hatred and disgust and the smell of anger that was rolling off of the Omega was making the room reek. “I suggest you take a moment to calm down and lay back on the bed so that I can leave the room. I’m pretty sure that it would make you more comfortable.”

            Dean tossed his hands up in the air and began to pace once again. The chain link rattling with every step he took. “You have me in a damn cage! I can’t leave the fucking room, not even sure if I can make it to the restroom, and you think I’ll be more comfortable if you leave? Fuck you!” He made sure that he wasn’t going to move from in front of the door. If he was going to be miserable, he was going to make sure that the Alpha was miserable as well. “Where the hell are we anyway?”

            “Dean you are acting like an immature little child.” Castiel spoke. He walked closer to the Omega, wary that he could lash out soon. “The chain is long enough so that you can explore the room and even use the facilities that are attached through that door.” He pointed to a set of double doors that were next to the huge window that over looked the outside. “As for where we are, we are somewhere in Canada. Where exactly is something you do not need to concern yourself with.”

            “We’re in fucking Canada!” Dean yelled. “How long did you have me knocked out before I woke on the bed? I was in fucking NYC with…” Dean stopped himself. He was angry, he wanted to get away from the Alpha, but he would be damned if he mentioned his brother. “Never mind.”

            “Who were you with Dean?” Castiel asked. He stepped closer to the Omega, wanting to get to know his new pet a little bit more. “I thought I smelled someone else on you at the bar, who did I smell?”

            Dean rushed at Castiel, wanting to kill the Alpha and escape, but he was weak and the attack was slower than he was used to. He wasn’t too surprised that Castiel was able to catch his fists and throw him onto the bed. He bounced across the bed and landing on the other side of the bed with a hard thud. He groaned out in pain when his naked body made contact with the cold hard floor. Dean slowly forced himself to get up, slowly and painfully, and he listened as the door opened and watched as Castiel walked out of the room. Dean grabbed hold of the bed and listened as the door locked once again, trapping him inside. “Bastard.” He groaned out as forced himself to stand and quickly moved his hands to the collar around his neck. The cold metal felt as though it was burning his fingers as he skimmed along the collar. He found that there no straps, no locks, just one area was bulkier than the rest of the collar. Dean figured that that was probably how it was locked. “What the hell kind of collar is this?”

            He stared at the bed, memories of what occurred in it came flooding back, being forcefully taken against his will. Dean turned away and went to the huge window. He leaned his head against the glass and let the coolness of it spread throughout his face. It was a relaxing feeling and made him feel calmer. Soon Dean had his entire back against the glass and sat down. Dean turned his head slightly and could see that the house was perched on a cliff, and that it was over looking an ocean. He couldn’t believe that they were actually in Canada, and where exactly he didn’t know. Dean pulled his legs closer to his chest, trying to figure out what his next move was going to be. “I need to get back to Sammy.”

            “I need to get back to Sammy.” Castiel watched through his laptop as the Omega made himself comfortable against the glass. He wasn’t sure how he felt about Dean yet, but knew that it was all for the protection of the Omega. “Wonder what you would do if you knew all the security measures I am taken to make sure that you stay in that room, safe.” He picked up his drink and took a quick gulp. The sight of the naked Omega had blood rushing to his cock, and he wanted to rut in the Omega so bad, but he held off against it. He did tell Dean that he wouldn’t touch him unless he wanted him to. Cas smiled as he thought of the Omega begging him to take him, and if things went according to plan, it would probably be by tomorrow. He felt his phone vibrate and he forced himself to look away from the laptop. A sigh escaped his mouth as he looked at the message and responded quickly. “Well so much for not touching him.”

            Dean was enjoying the coolness of the glass, trying to imagine himself phasing through the glass and escaping to the water down blow. He startled out of his thoughts when heard the door opening and watched as Castiel strolled into the room. Dean let a small warning growl escape from his mouth as he moved his body closer to the window. “Would you stay the hell away from me! I don’t want you anywhere near me you fucking prick!” He listened as heard the sound of camera clicking and his eyes quickly turned towards Castiel. Dean couldn’t believe that he saw that the Alpha had a cellphone in his hands and was taking pictures of him. “What the hell are you doing?”

            “I have to take pictures of you right now Dean.” Castiel absently spoke. He enjoyed using the zoom to highlight the marks he had left all over Dean’s body. “I’m going to need you to stand so that I can take some full frontals of you. Then you’re going to have to turn around so that I can take some pictures of your backside and the bond bite.”

            “You fucking pervert!” Dean yelled. “You taking fucking sicko pictures so that you can share them with your fucking friends! I think I’ll stay seated if you don’t mind.”

            “I’ll give you pie.” Castiel slyly spoke.

            Dean felt his stomach rumble, and the idea of pie was tempting. He didn’t want to speak but he felt his Omega instincts taking over. “I am kind of hungry.” He cursed himself for being weak and still having signs of his heat take over.

            “And I’ll feed you and get you some pie, as long as you do what I am asking off you.” Castiel slowly spoke. “And then there would be one to two more things you would have to agree to if you want to eat and your pie.”

            “What is it?” Dean hissed out. The fact the Alpha was using food and pie against him was starting to annoy Dean. He didn’t want to move, in fact he wanted to escape from this Alpha, find out exactly where he was and make it back to Sam in New York.

            Castiel let a small smile fall over his face. “I have to film us having sex.”

            “Go to fucking hell you sick ass motherfucker!” Dean yelled. He had heard enough stories about Alpha’s making videos of their relations and how the Omega was prostituted out afterwards. Memories started to stir in his mind of when John had recorded Dean in heat and him taking his son over and over again. It had been about a year since John started to abuse Dean and Dean had just turned fourteen. The screams, the tears, and all the pain and humiliation he felt. His dad made him watch the video for a month and days before his next heat. Dean felt a panic attack building in him and he felt himself starting to hyperventilating. The experience was starting to swirl around in his mind.

            “Dean, what’s wrong?” Castiel quickly approached the distressed Omega. He placed the phone on the bed and stayed a few feet away from Dean. The smell coming off the Omega was starting to sour the air. The Alpha in Castiel wanted to calm him down, and protect his property. “Talk to me Dean. What is going on?”

            Dean was getting too lost in his memory that whatever the Alpha was saying was getting lost. “No Dad, don’t stop! Stop, please stop!” Dean felt himself rocking back and forth hands covering his ears, trying to stop the world. He could feel the tears falling down his face and he forced himself as close as he could to the glass. The panic was starting to flood him, his Dad was going to record another session and probably sell it. The shame already from the first video was too much, now John was planning to make a second video and was probably going to sell it. “Please stop. Don’t record it. I’ll be good. I’ll do whatever you want, just don’t record it again.” A hand grabbed the back of his neck and began to massage the bond bite. Dean could feel himself coming back to the present and he looked up through tear filled eyes to see Castiel staring at him. “Get the hell away from me.” Dean swatted the hand away and quickly stood up and stormed off and slammed the door to the restroom, making sure to lock it. The huge full body length mirror caught his attention and Dean got a good look at himself. His face was red and puffy, both sides of his face were swollen and bruised from Cas hitting him. His green eyes were glossed over with tears and the once bright green eyes looked so full of despair and pain. Dean forced himself to travel down the rest of his body, stopping to see the shock collar gleaming around his throat, and then down to see the handprints that covered his sides and the bruises forming there. He forced himself to look away, not wanting to see any more damage that had been done to his body.

            The chain rattled along the floor of the restroom as Dean walked around the huge room. It was a reminder that he was still a prisoner and that when he left the room, he would still be a prisoner in the bedroom. He had never seen a room as big as the restroom, and he started to think that it was bigger than the bedroom. The shower was one of those advanced ones that had at least ten different heads, an electric pad to adjust everything and to rotate which head sprays. He just stared through the glass and the lets his eyes drift towards the tub. It was a huge Jacuzzi style tub with plenty of jet areas, and Dean thought about jumping in tub, but his eyes drifted back to the shower and before he knew it, he was stepping inside, studying the control panel. Once Dean thought he figured out, he began pressing different buttons and let a surprised yelp escape his mouth when the water first hit him. He had spray coming from both sides of the shower, and the few heads that were in the ceiling as well, and the hot water had the whole restroom filling with steam. Dean felt his muscles relax, felt the water washing away the pain and hopelessness he was feeling, and making him feel safe. After a few minutes Dean took the time to study the shower area more thoroughly and his eyes stumbled across rings that were placed in different areas of the shower. His mind clicked and then he knew exactly what those rings were for. For a moment his mind escaped to some pictures that John had shown him with Alpha’s taking their Omega’s in the shower and how they could be positioned in different positions. The words John used echoing around in his mind. _“That’s going to be us Dean. I’m going to get us a more permanent residence and the bathroom will have a shower with all these rings. Then I’m going to hook you up and do you so many different ways. Of course that’s once I find a hunting job that pays well that is.” John breathed out. He slammed into Dean again, ignoring the muffled pleas coming from his gagged and bound son._ Dean shook his head, fighting the panic he felt building once again.

            Dean was getting lost in thought again that he did not hear Castiel enter the room, nor did he sense the Alpha entering the shower. By the time he realized what was going on, it was too late. Dean felt his face slamming into the wall and a leather restraint being fastened to his wrist. “What the fuck are you doing? Thought you said you wouldn’t touch me unless I wanted you to. I don’t want you to fucking touch me!” Dean growled out. He tried to fight Cas off, but the Alpha’s strength was stronger and soon he heard the sound of clicking and saw that his left wrist was now attached to one of the rings. Dean tugged at the bound wrist, but it wouldn’t budge. Before he could comprehend what was happening, he heard another click and saw that his right wrist was now restrained on a ring. “Let me go you sick bastard!”

            “I was trying to make this easier on you Dean.” Castiel calmly spoke. He was trying his best to calm the wild Omega down, but was met with resistance. “But since you are fighting your nature, and me, things have to go this way.” He bent down and began doing the same thing with his legs. “Who’s Sammy?” Castiel figured it would help calm the Omega to talk about something else. He was wrong as he smelled anger and rebellion rolling off the Omega in waves.

            “Stay the hell away from him!” Dean yelled. He pulled at the restraints and knew that they wouldn’t give. He was spread out and at the mercy of the Alpha. “You go near him and I’ll kill you!” There was no he was going to let the Alpha get anywhere near his brother. He was trying to concentrate on the steam rising from the water spray and he was forcing himself to relax. “Just get this over with and then leave me the hell alone.”

            “I am your Alpha Dean, and whether or not you want to believe it, I do care about your feelings.” Castiel calmly spoke. He began to nuzzle his nose against the bond bite, being careful not to rub against the collar. “You were having a panic attack back in the bedroom, your second one, and I helped you calm down both times. Then you storm off and think locking yourself in the bathroom is a smart idea, and go on the verge of having a third panic attack. Talk to me Dean. Who is Sammy?”

            “Never.” Dean hissed out. He formed his hands into fists, digging his nails into his palms. “How the hell did you get in here anyway? I locked the fucking door.” A gasp escaped his mouth as he felt the Alpha’s hands running along his body. Though the water was hot, he could feel goosebumps forming all along his body.

            Castiel moved his hands along Dean’s body, making sure to apply a little pressure to his more sensitive spots, trying to calm his Omega down. “Just like the door to the bedroom, I can control the lock here as well. As soon as I smelt that you were going into another panic attack, I used the system to let me in.”

            “And you bring restraints!” Dean yelled. He felt the hands moving around him, trying to calm him, but Dean didn’t want to calm down. “Yeah you were so fucking concerned about me that you brought restraints in. Really caring Alpha and Alpha of the year award.”

            Castiel continued moving his hands along Dean’s body, rubbing over pressure points and making circles on more sensitive parts of his body. He pulled Dean off the wall slightly and began to run his fingers over Dean’s nipples. Castiel enjoyed listening to the little moans and whimpers escaping from the Omega’s mouth. “It is a precaution Dean. Don’t want you hurting yourself or me. Now talk to me Dean. What happened to send you into a panic attack and who is Sammy?” Castiel was hoping he didn’t have to use his Alpha voice to get Dean to obey him.

            Dean could feel his instincts telling him to give into the Alpha, to obey his command. Yet in Dean’s mind and heart he would never give over to the Alpha. “Just fuck me and then leave me the hell alone.”

            “I wish I could, but apparently even though you are on a suppressant, your emotions associated with your heat are in more in control than you realize. I have to stay with you and provide comfort and other needs.” Castiel hummed out as he leaned in and nibbled on the bite, causing Dean to yelp in surprise. “There’s a good Omega, now tell your Alpha what’s wrong and who Sammy is?”

            Dean felt tears falling down his face, the touches and the nibs were causing his emotions to beat war. The warm water felt as though the temperature was rising and a fresh wave of heat from the water ran through him. He just wanted it to end and if giving in to the Alpha would help end it, he would. “My brother.” His voice was barely above a whisper.

            Castiel stopped moving his hands along Dean’s body, and leaned in closer. “What did you just say Dean?” He felt himself getting hard, but was resisting the temptation. All he wanted to do was calm his Omega.

            “Sammy is my brother and an Alpha.” Dean whispered out. “He’s younger than me, but is protective of me and I of him. He’s probably worried about me, let me call him. Please, I’ll do whatever you want if you let me call Sam.”

            “I can’t let you contact him Dean, for your safety and his.” Castiel whispered. He leaned in and began to kiss on the bond bite, trying to keep Dean calm, especially with his next question. “Now why were you having a panic attack back in the room?”

            Dean clenched his teeth hard. He hated that this Alpha wasn’t going to let him contact his younger brother, who was probably worrying like crazy. Now he had the nerve to ask about his past, Dean decided he didn’t want to talk anymore. He let the sound of the water spraying calm him before he spoke. “Just fuck me and get it over with. That’s all you’re getting out of me.” Dean cleared his mind and was just concentrating on relaxing his body. He felt Castiel release him, but listened as the Alpha walked somewhere in the restroom and then walked back to him. Dean’s heart started to race as he heard a lid popping opening, and he knew what Castiel was going to do. “What? You’re going to show some tenderness. Just do it already and get the hell away from me.”

            “I do not want to cause you any undo pain Dean.” Castiel cooed out. He squirted the tube onto his fingers and began prodding at Dean’s hole. “This is your choice though, let me prepare you and then I’ll let you rest. Afterwards you will tell me why you were having a second panic attack. Or I’ll do as you requested and just fuck you and then you will tell me about the second panic attack and receive rest afterwards. So choose wisely little Omega.”

            “Fuck you asshole.” Dean hissed out. He hoped that Cas got his message loud and clear, and knew Cas did when he felt the fingers leave his hole. The way Dean looked at it now was that the water should provide enough lubrication not for it to be painful. He tried to detach his mind from what was about to happen as he felt Castiel’s cock head at his entrance, the Alpha’s hands on his hips, and concentrated on the water hitting his skin. Dean gasped out when he felt the head penetrate him, and his nails digging deeper in his hands. He wanted to scream out as he felt Castiel moving his hips slowly, shoving his cock deeper into him. In about three thrusts, Dean could tell that Cas had his entire cock in him. Dean pressed his face closer to the wall, feeling it move against his skin as he felt Cas move in and out of him. He whined out as he felt Castiel hit his prostate. “GAH!!” He pulled at the restraints that had him attached to the wall.

            “I can make this pleasurable Dean.” Cas cooed out as he ran over the prostate again, listening to the Omega moan out. “Or I can make this very painful.” In his next thrust he slammed himself into Dean, hitting the tip of the Omega’s cervix. He smiled as Dean cried out in pain. “How do you wish to continue this Dean?” Castiel held tightly to Dean’s hips, his cock buried deep inside the Omega.

            Dean felt conflicted in his head. His Omega nature was saying to give into the Alpha, but his stubbornness was wining. _Why should I give in when he won’t let me call Sam?_ Dean’s mind told him. He could stop his pain, but he figured he was in too deep, might as well ride it out. He sank his teeth into his lip, hoping that his silence was a good enough answer for Castiel.

            “Always have to make things more difficult than they need to be Dean.” Castiel coldly spoke. If his Omega wanted to do things the hard way, then he would be more than happy to oblige. “Don’t say I didn’t give you a choice later on Dean.” He pulled himself out until only the head was in and then tightened his grip on Dean’s hips and slammed into the Omega.

            Dean cried out in pain as he felt Castiel shove his entire member in, catching his cervix in the most painful spot. The tears fell faster as he felt the Alpha pull out to the tip and then slam back in. It drove his face harder into the wall, and he could feel the bruise becoming bigger and more pain shooting through his body. Dean was sure that Castiel was making sure each thrust was harder than the last, and each felt as though it was bruising him internally and externally. He pulled at the restraints that kept him spread opened, hoping that one of the rings would give, but only finding that they were secured tightly to the wall. Each thrust caused him to whimper out in pain and he was starting to taste blood in his mouth. He knew that he had split his lip opened from biting so hard, and after it split he couldn’t keep the noises back. He cried and screamed, begging for Castiel to stop, but the Alpha wasn’t listening to him. _This is your own fault. You should have simply just obeyed your Alpha!_ Deans mind screamed. _He’s not my Alpha! He’s a sadistic freak that bonded me against my will!_ Dean hated that he was so conflicted with his emotions as he felt Castiel pound into harder and faster into him. The cock in him started to throb and he knew that the Alpha was close to release. In a few more thrusts he felt the knot inflate and Castiel releasing in him, the knot locking them together. Dean meowled out as he felt Castiel gently bite down on the bond bite.

            “This could have been pleasurable for you Dean, but you had to be stubborn.” Castiel spoke once he released Dean’s neck. “Yet you had to choose the hard way. I hope next time you are a little more cooperative.” Castiel reached past Dean and grabbed the shampoo, mindful of the knot. He careful squirted some of the shampoo onto Dean’s head and began to scrub. When he was satisfied he reached around to the control panel and had the overhead sprayer come on to wash the shampoo away. He repeated the same process with the conditioner, mindful of how he moved his body while he was still lock to the Omega. “I hope next time you will be more cooperative Dean. Causing you pain is not my intention.” He began to carefully use his hands to caress Dean’s body, making sure that the Omega was not going into a panic attack. “There’s my good Omega.” Castiel felt his knot deflate sometime later and he slipped out with a soft pop. He began to release Dean from the rings. “These new cuffs are to stay on baby boy.” He finally finished releasing Dean from the wall and turning the shower off, the water had long since gone cold. “I will show you mercy and allow to rest now Dean. Go back into the bedroom, get on the bed, and rest. I have business to attend to the rest of the day. When I get back you will tell me why you had the second panic attack. I'll bring you some food, a piece of pie, and some water as well. Now go rest Dean.”

            Dean felt numb as he listened to Castiel’s wet footsteps walk away and the door opening and closing, leaving Dean alone. His body began to shake violently as he felt the water drip off of his body, and he could feel the new bruises forming as well. He slowly slid down until he was on his knees, and all he wanted to do was curl into a ball. Dean shook his head as he slowly forced his body to stand again and painfully made himself walk towards the door. As he past the full length mirror, he cast his eyes away, not wanting to see the new damage that Castiel had delivered to his body. Each step was followed by the echo of the chain around his left ankle, another reminder that he was not a free Omega, but a captive one. He slowly raised reached for the door knob and stopping when he saw the new cuff around his wrist. It was a black leather, water resistant, padlocked around his wrist. Further proof that no matter what Dean did, Castiel still had the power and the control. Dean quickly stopped his mind before it dove deeper into the memories from his past as he opened the door. His eyes travelled to the bed and memories of what Cas had done to him just the other day, and he knew he couldn’t get on the bed. He was still dripping went as he walked to the window and pressed his back against it. He let his body sink against the window, letting the coolness of the glass seep down to his bones as he curled into a small ball. The glass felt nice to his body as he nestled his head against the rug and let the tiredness and shock take him as his heavy eyes closed. He made a promise before he let his eyes close completely and that was that no matter what he was going to get back to Sam and make Castiel pay


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has a nightmare and wakes to an even worse one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super sorry it took so long. This chapter gave me some trouble, and I'm still not sure it came out how I wanted it too. Hope you all enjoy.

_He could smell it, the air of beer and liquor that was in the air. He knew that as the smell got closer he was going to be in a world of pain. There was nowhere for him to hide, for they were in a motel room. All he hoped was that his brother would not walk in while it was happening. He knew that he couldn’t change what was about to happen, and he pulled his legs closer to his body. This was the only situation where he couldn’t be strong, not against the threat that was coming. The door to his room opened, and he looked up through terrified eyes. He wasn’t in heat, but that didn’t stop the Alpha that was approaching him. “Dad, please. Not again.” He begged, he pleaded, and he hoped his father would listen. When the hand reached out and yanked him out of the corner, he knew that his dad wasn’t listening._

_“Shut the fuck up Dean.” John drunkenly spoke. “This is all Omega’s are good for boy. Now get on the bed and present.” He threw Dean’s body towards the bed._

_Dean knew what his father meant, and he slowly stripped out of his boxers. His thirteen-year-old body shaking with fear. Ever since he presented a few months ago, his father had taken him more times than he could count. What made things worse for Dean was that John would always bring his mother into it. It terrified Dean, but he knew if he disobeyed, then his dad was going to beat him, and then still take him. At least this way Dean could lessen some of the pain. He got on the bed, laid his face down on the pillow, and made sure that he had his ass in the air. Dean clenched the sheets under him as he felt the bed dip as his father got on the bed._

_“I am so glad that you are an Omega Dean.” John purred out. He touched Dean’s hole, causing Dean to whimper out. “You make your daddy so proud of you. It is the job of an Omega to take care of an Alpha, and now that you’ve presented as an Omega, that is our job. You feel just as good as your mother did.” John forcefully shoved two fingers into Dean’s hole._

_Dean bit his lip to keep from screaming out. He couldn’t let Sam hear, for he did not want his younger brother to be manipulated by their father. Dean hated that he had been born an Omega, for if he had been born an Alpha, then his dad wouldn’t be doing what he was doing to him. The fingers left him and Dean knew what was coming next. He forced his body to relax, forced himself to try and escape his mind. Yet when he felt his father’s cock line up with his hole, and his dad’s hands firmly grab his hips, he couldn’t escape. His dad began to violent thrust in and out of him, and Dean bit down on the pillow to keep from screaming out. He took a whiff of the scent and felt his body start to relax._

Dean felt himself slowly starting to wake, the smell on the pillow was calming him down. It was an angelic scent that smell of fresh air and well, he didn’t know how describe the other scent he smelled. All he knew was that the scent was that of Castiel, and it was calming his nerves down. His eyes shot opened as he remembered that Castiel was a bastard of an Alpha that forced him into a bond. Dean tried to pull his arms forward, only to stop when he heard something pulling. He used his fingers to feel on the cuffs, but they really didn’t tell him much. He tried to sit up, only to find that that wasn’t possible either, and that his legs were strapped down as well. Dean knew only one person could have done this to him, and he turned his head to the right and saw that Cas was looking at him, arms crossed, and looking like a smug Alpha. “You bastard.” Dean hissed out. He pulled at the restraints and saw that they would not give. There were times that Dean did not mind being a heavy sleeper, but being bonded against his will to this sadistic Alpha, he hated it. “You must like it when I’m out. I can’t fight back, and you can do whatever you want.”

            Castiel simply started to walk towards his Omega. “Dean, you have been fighting me every step of the way. I have tried to be kind to you, but you make it impossible sometimes. The best time to take care of you is when you are asleep. Don’t worry I don’t take you while you sleep.”

            “Oh, you expect me to be thankful for that!” Dean growled out. He let out a warning growl as he watched Cas walk towards the bed. The last thing Dean remembered before he woke up was that he had fallen asleep against the window. He turned his head to the left and saw the spot he had fallen asleep. There against the window and on the floor, was a wet mark, signs that he had not been tied to the bed long. “Thought you were going to be gone all day?”

            “It got moved.” Cas spoke. He wrinkled his nose not liking the smell that was in the air. “Until you learn to stay calm, I’m going to have to go buy an air filtration system.” When he was close enough to the bed he stopped.

            The anger Dean was feeling was taking over, and he pulled harder at the restraints, trying to figure out how Cas had him tied to the bed. “Yes Alpha, whatever you fucking say, Alpha sir.” Dean sarcastically spoke. “I’ll be your obedient little fucking Omega. You can fuck me whenever you want and I won’t stop you! I will never calm down, and I will escape!” He scanned Cas’s body, and he couldn’t believe he didn’t see it sooner. In Cas’s right hand was a whip of some kind, and seeing it just sent a wave of pure anger through him. “You think using corporal punishment on me is going to change that!” He tugged more at the restraints that held him, not caring that he already knew he wouldn’t get away.

            Cas just let a deep sigh. “You didn’t obey me Dean, and so I must punish you.” He sat near Dean’s head and started to massage the bond bite. “I told you to rest on the bed, not the floor by the glass. You were soaking wet, and now I’ve got to worry if you got sick or not.”

            The sensation of having the bond bite massaged was soothing him, making him feel more submissive to the Alpha. Dean heard a moan escape his lips and that snapped him out of it. This was the Alpha that raped him, that has beaten him, and Dean was not going to give into his Omega nature. “The floor was more comfortable! At least it didn’t bring memories up of being raped!” He tried to move his neck away, but with Cas griping it, there was no way he could. “Just do what you feel you need to do _ALPHA_ and get away from me.” Dean hissed out. He made sure to put every ounce of hate, of venom he could into Alpha.

            “You will learn sooner rather than later to stop being so difficult with me.” Cas sternly told him. “I was only going to hit you with the whip five times, but now with your little outburst, I think it will be twenty strikes. Then you will tell me what sent you into a panic attack. If you don’t, then you can stay tied to the bed and I will take you repeatedly until you do.” He listened as Dean snarled at him. “I have been far too gentle with you. It is time I become stricter with you.”

            “Gentle!” Dean shouted. He cursed the fact that he was tied to the bed otherwise he would have taken a swing at the Alpha. “Yeah. Drugging me, rapping me, beating me, oh and locking me in this room! Yeah that all sounds like a gentle fucking Alpha to me!”

            “And each time I gave you choices Dean.” Cas snapped back. “You could have declined the beer, but you took it. When you were tied to the bed, I was trying to calm you, make things better but you were difficult. You are the one that first gave me attitude. And remember I gave you a choice Dean. I was going to make the shower sex amazing, but you said just fuck you. Everything I have done to you is a direct result of your actions!” He was fed up with Dean’s attitude.

            Somewhere in him, Dean felt something snap. Though he knew he should just keep his mouth shut, he couldn’t. “So, you’re saying all this is my fault! That because I have been a free Omega for so long that I don’t want an Alpha it’s my fault! You are beyond depraved if you think that turning this around on me makes things any better!” Dean wanted to say more but the sudden ball being forced into his mouth kept him from talking. He felt Cas tightening the straps around his head. _When the hell did he have time to grab this?_ Dean wondered in his mind. He flinches as he felt Cas start to rub his ass.

            “That smart mouth of yours just earned you another ten strikes with the whip.” Cas spoke. He ran the whip over Dean’s ass, listening as the Omega growled behind the gag. “Then I will treat them and you will tell me why you went into a panic attack.”

            Dean couldn’t believe that this was happening to him, that this prick of an Alpha was going to whip him. The leather of the whip felt cold against his skin and he knew that it was going to make rip his skin opened. He forced himself to relax when he felt the whip leave him, knowing that Castiel was getting ready to strike.

            The first blow came as a shock and Dean bit down on the ball gag. It stung from where the contact was made and Dean swore that it broke the skin. He didn’t have much time to concentrate on the pain before the second strike came, causing him to scream behind the gag. Dean now understood that Cas was hitting around his hole, and he feared that Cas would strike him in his sensitive area. He may be on suppressants for this heat, but that didn’t mean his hole was not sensitive. The third strike came down fast and hard, and it contacted his balls and dick. Dean screamed behind the gag that he swore it was going to pop out. The pain was already bad, and he had twenty-seven more strikes to go.

            Time seemed to stop as Cas continued to punish Dean, making sure that each strike was more pain full that the last. Dean had given up trying to hold his tears back by the tenth strike and now he was a crying mess on the bed by the twenty-ninth strike. _One more and that bastard will pay for each strike once I’m free._ Dean thought. It was the only thought that was keeping him going, knowing that he would escape and then he and Sam could come and take care of Castiel together. The last strike had Dean pulling on his restraints, and screaming like he had never screamed before behind the gag. The last strike came down on his hole, and it was the most painful strike of them all. He had his pride, but he was willing to swallow it, if it meant that Cas would not hurt him anymore. Dean forced himself to stop crying and to start taking deep breaths, and it was hard. He could feel Cas tending to the wounds, and he knew that he was cut up back there. Dean knew that at least twelve of the strikes broke skin, but how bad, he did not want to guess. The tenderness that Cas was showing him as he tended to his ass was soothing to Dean. _Oh, hell no, he did all that! He just whipped me and caused those marks!_ Dean angrily thought. His nature was working against him, but he still had his will, and that will was to keep fighting. Soon Dean felt those fingers that had been tending to the whip marks undo the ball gag around his mouth. Once the ball was out, Dean decided to play Cas’s game. “My dad.” His voice was barely above a whisper.

            “What was that Dean?” Cas gently asked. He used a cloth to gently wipe away the tears that had fallen. “What did you just say my love?”

            God did Dean feel the bile building in his throat, but if it meant he could earn Cas’s trust faster, then he would play the game. “My dad alright. I thought of him.” He willed not to finish with a smart remark.

            “Why did you think of him?” Cas curiously asked. “What set you off to think about him?”

             Dean took a deep breath, wanting to bit Castiel’s head off, but fought the urge to do so. Right now, he was in no state to fight the Alpha. “You did. You did it when you said you were going to film me being raped by you. You’re just like him.” Dean looked at Cas and secretly smiled. He saw that what he just said seemed to hurt Castiel.

            “I will be nothing like your father Dean.” Cas snapped back. “I am going to leave you tied like this for a while as punishment. When I come back we will talk some more.” He turned and walked out the door, slamming the door as he did so.

            Dean smiled at his small victory. He wounded Cas, and yet he smelled something in the air, a hint of anger. Dean knew that Castiel was probably going hurt him later for saying that, but he could just say that he was doing what Castiel wanted. He could tell that he was going to be feeling the stinging sensation from his ass soon, but he didn’t care. Dean had a victory, and he was going to use it to his advantage.    


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam still doesn't trust Nemesis, especially when he learns where she lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the update took so long! I'm trying to update as best I can, hope everyone enjoys this new chapter!

Sam stared out the passenger window, just wondering where Dean was. He kept checking his phone, hoping that this crazy crusade was in fact stupid. Yet, each peek at his phone only crushed his hope more. He tried to tune out the music, but “Rock You Like a Hurricane,” by the Scorpions was catchy. It helped with the silence between he and Nemesis, and he was fine with that. Sam still didn’t trust the new hunter, and he sure as hell didn’t trust how much she knew about him and Dean, even though she says she knows Bobby. It just didn’t seem possible. He and Dean knew a lot of hunters, but Nemesis’s name never once came up when they talked to Bobby. _If she was sent here by Bobby, then wouldn’t he have contacted Dean and I and let us know?_ Sam thought. Part of him was regretting getting in the car, but with Dean and the Impala missing, he had no other means of transportation. The sound of the music getting lower pulled him out of his thoughts.

            “Alright.” Nemesis broke the silence. “What’s going on in that head of your pup?”

            Sam growled slightly. They were both Alpha’s and he hated that she was calling him a pup. “Don’t call me pup. And I’m think about this whole crazy thing. How do we know Dean is actually missing and not back at the hotel wondering where I am?”

            “You’ve been checking your phone every five minutes.” Nemesis spoke. “I’m pretty sure if your brother was back at that hotel then he would have contacted you by now.”

            Sam knew that Nemesis was right, but he didn’t want to believe it. All he could see now was the images she had shown him and the Alpha’s that were looking for Dean. The reason was still unknown, but in his heart Sam knew that one of those Alpha’s had his brother. He needed a distraction, for he couldn’t let his mind wonder what was going on with his brother, and what Dean is going through especially if one of those four Alpha’s had his brother. “How much longer? We’ve been driving for a long time. Shouldn’t we have reached your place by now?”

            Nemesis smiled. “Almost there. Now this neighborhood is probably not what you expect of a hunter. You have to remember I do have a side job and I make some decent money doing it.”

            Sam studied the turn and watched as they had turned into a gated community, and how she drove right through the residence gate. His senses went on high alert for he had never heard of any hunter, no matter what their sex, living in a gated community. To him, it just didn’t make sense. “How do afford to live in a place like this? I’ve never heard of hunters living in gated communities.”

            Nemesis laughed at Sam’s question. “I have a deal with the HOA, for some of them have had supernatural experiences. I keep the community safe, and I get to live for a cheap rate. Also, my other job helps pay for a lot of this.”

            “What kind of supernatural experiences?” Sam was curious now. If he and Sam could find a gig like that, then they would at least have a home to return to once they finished a case. He was still on guard though, for if hunters could really make deals like this, then why weren’t more doing them.

            “Demonic possessions, an Angel using a pup as vessel, and a nest of vampires that were living in the house that I now stay in.” Nemesis spoke. “Don’t know if you noticed, but throughout the whole community there are Devil traps, enochian sigils as well as other assortments of spells. I make sure to keep this community safe, and HOA and the company I brought the house from, let me live here for a very cheap rate.”

            Sam was surprised, for he had never heard of hunter getting this good of a gig. Heck, if all hunters could live like Nemesis was, then they wouldn’t have to stay in cheap hotels. They could also buy stronger equipment and get a lot more of their weapons blessed. He decided that he would just watched as they continued to drive through the community. As he watched, he could see signs of where Devil traps were well placed, and where enochian sigils were as well. Sam just couldn’t believe that a hunter like Nemesis was real. _She must be using her magic to get this cozy of a life style._ He was sure that there was more to the story than Nemesis was saying. _Why hasn’t Bobby contacted me to tell me about her? I think I would feel better if I could talk to Bobby._ He just watched as the car continued to drive, until they finally pulled into a driveway. “Nice place.”

            “It is, even nicer than when I first moved in.” Nemesis spoke. She got out of the car first, and then Sam followed her lead. “This was where the nest of vampires where, and I wiped them out. Very convenient basement that they had built.”

            Sam continued to walk towards the house, and as he looked up, he saw that an elderly woman had exited the house next door. He stopped in his tracks as he watched the eyes go from a silver color, to all black, a clear sign that the woman was possessed. He reached in his jacket to pull out his gun, but Nemesis quickly stopped him. Sam watched as the woman’s eyes went back to a silver color. “I thought you said you keep this community safe from demons. Well that woman is possessed by one.”

            “I know that pup.” Nemesis hissed out. She turned back towards the elderly woman. “It’s alright Mrs. Jordan, he’s just a over enthusiastic pup.” She waved at the elderly woman, and the woman waved back. She grabbed Sam by his arm and pulled him into her home. “I don’t like you trying to kill my neighbors pup.”

            “I’ve told you my name is Sam.” Sam snapped back. “And you just got done telling me in the car that you deal with possessions and you’re letting one live right next to you. How is that living up to the end of your bargain?” He followed Nemesis as she walked into the kitchen and started to rummage around in the refrigerator. Sam was feeling anger in him in as he watched her hand him a beer.   

            “The demon in Mrs. Jordan can’t hurt anyone.” Nemesis explained. “It’s trapped there in a giant devil’s trap. Her family still comes and visits her, and believe it or not the demon lets Mrs. Jordan through to spend time with her family. It knows that if it tries to do anything, I will destroy it.” She started to walk towards another door. “Follow me.”

            He couldn’t take it anymore, as he checked his phone once again he saw that he had no missed calls from Dean or Bobby. It was driving him crazy. “I’m going to make a phone call first.” He turned heel and walked out the back door. Before he made his call, he just looked out at the scene around him. Houses that looked the same, some were one story others were two stories, how happy occupants looked as they played with their animals, and kids laughing. A life he and Dean were robbed of when their mother died. All he could remember was how Dean and their Dad fought and spent so much time together, but Sam knew it was because John was protecting Dean from those who would want to hurt his Omega brother. Sam was just as equally protective, and not knowing where Dean was and what he was going through was eating at him. He shook his head, for he had to contact Bobby before he continued to blindly follow Nemesis.

            The phone rang twice before it was answered. “Hey Bobby. It’s Sam. Have another question for you.”

            “Hey Sam.” Bobby responded back. “How’s the hunt going in New York? Did Nemesis help you and Dean figure out what's going on?”

            Sam let out a frustrated sigh. "I don't trust her Bobby.”

            Bobby laughed out through the phone. “She’s good Sam, she’ll help you and Dean figure out what’s going on.”

            “She’s a witch Bobby.” Sam hissed through the phone. He paced back and forth, head spinning that Bobby could laugh. “How can you trust me to work with a witch?” Sam could hear Bobby sighing through the phone.

            “Sam. She’s a Wiccan, and there is a difference.” Bobby started to explain. “She’s also a great hunter. And I don’t know if you and Dean are at her house, but Nemesis has a hunter’s dream of weapons, and her home is a fortress.”

            Sam couldn’t take it anymore. “Dean’s missing Bobby. He went out at the start of his heat. Dean did take the suppressants you gave him, but if any Alpha was close enough to really smell him, they would know that Dean is an Omega.”

            “Ah shit. You idjit, why didn't you tell me the first time you called that Dean was missing." Bobby spoke through the phone. Sam could hear Bobby rummaging through his house, and he knew that it was not a good sign. “Shit. Where the hell did I put it? Sorry Sam looking for something. Are you at least safe at Nemesis’s home?”

            Sam just didn’t understand what was going on. “Yeah, we actually just arrived here. And that’s why I called you. I wanted to make sure that she actually knew you, and that you really knew her. Our earlier conversation was rushed.”

            “Stay by her side. It’s the best thing. Did she explain about the four dangerous Alpha’s that are looking for Dean?” Bobby quickly spoke.

            “Bobby, you’re starting to worry me. Why is she important?” Sam quickly asked.

            “She can protect you.” Bobby quickly spoke. “Trust me. She is one of the best damn hunters I know. If anyone can track Dean, then it’s her. I’ll call you back Sam.” The line went dead.

            Sam just stared at his phone, now having more questions than answers when he first called Bobby. Nothing was making sense anymore as he put his phone away and entered the home. He looked up and saw the Nemesis was waiting for him, leaning against the entry way to the kitchen. “Were you listening to my conversation?”

            “Did Bobby answer your questions and confirm that he and I truly know each other?” Nemesis asked. She pushed herself off the wall and walked towards Sam. “I would have let you use the house phone to call him if you asked. Bobby knows this number and will answer on the first ring.”

            Sam took a deep breath, still not certain if he can trust the new hunter. “He did, but it left me with more questions.” He walked towards Nemesis and waited for her to make a move. When she didn’t, he just stood there and waited. “Weren’t you going to lead me somewhere a few moments ago?” Sam was wondering what Nemesis wanted to show him.

            “What kind of questions, pup?” Nemesis asked.

            “Ugh.” Sam quickly sighed out. “Questions of why is Dean so important, who are you really, and why is all of this happening now?” He was pacing back and forth, but he was getting frustrated. All his call with Bobby did was just leave him with more questions, and Nemesis was just acting stuck up. “And the biggest question of all is how the hell does a hunter really afford to live like this? And stop calling me pup!” He was beyond frustrated with everything and did not care what was going on.

            “All good questions Sam.” Nemesis replied. She turned and began to walk away. “Follow me. I want to show you something.”

            Sam couldn’t believe that this was happening, and that his brother was missing somewhere, and to him, he was wasting time being in Nemesis home instead of looking for Dean. Yet, his feet moved against him as he began to follow Nemesis and stopped with her when she stopped in front of a door. He could tell the door led to somewhere important and he could already see the symbols that were carved into it. His eyes also saw that there a pin pad near the door. “What do you keep in here?”

            “Only the best of the best.” Nemesis replied. She went to the pin pad and entered the code. Once she heard the door unlock, she opened the door and went inside, signaling for Sam to follow behind. “You want a hunter’s dream, this is a hunter’s dream.” She flicked the lights on.

            The room had Sam doing a double take. He thought that Bobby was loaded, it seemed like a joke when he looked around Nemesis’s room. There were weapons he recognized and things he didn’t recognize. He saw symbols were painted throughout the entire room, and that the room was completely iron, and he knew that there was probably salt in there as well. To him it reminded him of Bobby’s panic room, and it was a weird feeling. “Bobby wasn’t kidding when he said you had a hunter’s dream of weapons.”

            Nemesis simply shrugged. “Adoptive family had connections. Got things blessed by priests, a few really rare weapons blessed by two popes, throwing knives with enochians sigils, holy water, and rock salt infused, Azrael’s death blade.”

            “How the hell do you have that kind of weapon?” Sam quickly asked. That was something that he had heard about, but didn’t think anyone could own it.

            “I know the right people.” Nemesis spoke. “Now you see why the demon in Mrs. Jordan knows to behave. It knows that I can destroy it in a blink of an eye.” She smiled, for she was proud of her collection.

            Sam was really impressed with the collection, and just listening to her explain certain weapons was amazing. “Can we find Dean and use any of these items? Also, can we take out the Alpha that probably has him?”

            “It’s going to be hard.” Nemesis spoke. “I don’t know which of the four have him, but we together we can find and get him back.”

            Sam shook his head yes in agreement. _The worst case though would be if the Alpha bonded to him, then things would become more difficult._ Sam hoped that didn’t happen as he continued to explore around Nemesis weapon room, trying think of what would be the best weapon to get his brother back.


	6. Chapter 6

_“Stop! Please! You’re hurting me!” Dean screamed. His father had him tied painfully to the bed, and the Alpha’s cock was quickly thrusting in and out of him. “Please!”_

_“Shut the fuck up Omega.” John snapped back. He tightened his grip on his son’s hips, readjusted himself, and continued his vicious thrusting. “Do you want me to wake Sammy up? I’m sure he would love to see the little slut his older brother is.”_

_Any protest that Dean had, died on his tongue. It was bad enough that he gave his brother Nyquil to sleep through all their father did to him, but he couldn’t imagine Sam witnessing his abuse. Dean entangled his hands in the sheets, hoping that his father would just finish. Ever since he presented as an Omega a little over a year ago, John had made sure to take advantage of him every chance he got. It didn’t help Dean’s situation that John liked to make sure that Dean was tightly tied down. The only thing he was thankful for was that his father never tried to bond with him, nor did he want Dean pregnant. “Don’t wake Sammy.” It was a whisper of a plea, but he hoped that John heard him. A hand entangled in his hair, and it painfully forced his head up, and forced a whimper out of his mouth._

_“Then be a good Omega, and do what you were made for. Please your Alpha.” John hissed out._

_Dean felt the tears falling down his face, hoping that John would leave once he finished. Each thrust was harder than the last, and Dean felt blood pooling in his mouth. He wished that he had never been born as he felt another hard thrust._

Dean tossed and turned, and woke with a start. He was panting heavily, and could feel that he had become extremely sweaty. Nightmares like that haven’t plagued him since he and Sammy left John, but being Castiel’s prisoner was stirring up those dark memories. He was panting heavily and it took his mind a few minutes to catch up. Once he did, he realized a few things that were different. Dean examined his wrists and saw that the restraints that Cas had placed on them were gone. His hands quickly went to his throat and felt that the shock collar was still there. _Damnit._ Dean cursed in his mind. He quickly pulled the covers back and saw that the ankle restraint was missing. Though the sudden movement caused a painful stabbing pain through his back. _Yeah, the whip marks._ He slowly got out of the bed and made his way to the window, and saw that it was the middle of the night. Dean laid his head on the cool glass, wishing that he had a way to contact Sammy, but something else was tickling the back of his mind. _Where is Cas?_ His eyes quickly scanned the room and saw that the Alpha was missing, and as he smelled the air, he could tell that Cas had not been in the room for a while either. Hope ran through him as he ran to the door and he felt his heart start to race.

            Time seemed to stand still as his hand stayed on the door knob, until he swallowed back the fear and turned the knob. His heart stopped as the door slowly opened and he saw his freedom. Dean was ready to bolt out the door, but remembered that he was still naked. _Can’t escape in my birthday suit._ Dean thought. He went to the dresser, and for the first time since his captivity, opened the drawer. There in the first drawer were the clothes he wore the night he went to the bar, and he quickly got dressed. It was difficult with the shock collar, and he couldn’t help the low growl that escaped his mouth. _If I can get out of here, without setting this thing off, then I’m sure when I meet up with Sammy, we can find someone to take it off._

            Once Dean was dressed, he cautiously left the room, keeping his senses on high alert, just in case this was some demented test. He didn’t know where Cas was and that kept his senses on high alert. The hallway seemed to echo every sound he made as he slowly walked down the darkened way, and with each step down the stair, listening to it squeak with each step. Dean couldn’t remember the last time that he was this nervous. _With my dad, every night._ He shook his head, not letting his mind go there. Dean continued to make his way to the kitchen and then to a door. When he opened the door, he saw that there were a few cars, and he was impressed. _For a psycho Alpha, he has a nice taste in cars._ His eyes scanned the garage, looking for his Impala, and losing hope.

            Another thought struck him as his hand went to the collar. He hadn’t been shocked yet, and he wondered if there was a short circuit somewhere, or if the range on the collar was the grounds of the house. _Now that I think about it, it is kind of dark in here. Wonder if there’s a power outage._ He quickly shook his head, not wanting to blow what could very well be his only escape out. Dean ‘s feet were moving before his mind caught up with him, and he was glad that the garage had a door. Once he was outside, he paused and look around. Time was lost to him in that room and he had no idea how long he had been Cas’s prisoner as he breathed the free air. As he was looking around, his eyes fell on it. He quickly ran and couldn’t stop the relief that filled him as he saw his car. “Well hello there beautiful.”

            The Impala never looked so beautiful to him before, and he was glad that Castiel hadn’t turned her into scrap metal. Dean quickly got in the car, and hoped that the keys were in there, and when he dropped the driver side visor, the keys fell right onto his lap. “This has got to be my lucky day.” Dean happily spoke. Though he didn’t want to push his luck, he started the ignition and put the car in drive. He timidly reached up to the collar and when there was still no shock, he thanked his lucky stars. His fingers brushed over the bond bite, knowing that he couldn’t hide that, but he would deal with it when he was with Sammy again. All that matter to him was getting as far away from the sick, psychotic, Alpha that was Castiel.

            Dean didn’t know where he was going, all he knew was that any direction that took him away from Castiel was a safe direction. It was still dark outside, but Dean could tell that the sun was starting to rise and decided to head that way. He could feel his nerves are on edge, so he decides to listen to some music. With the way he was feeling, he decided a little Bon Jovi, and started to listen to “Wanted Dead or Alive.” Once the music started, he could feel the edge start to dissipate. It was such a calming feeling as he was driving, and he decided to turn the music up. He couldn’t believe that he was finally getting away from the abusive Alpha that kidnapped him and had been raping him since then. Dean never enjoyed the fresh air, but finally being able to taste it once again after being Castiel’s prisoner. “I’m wanted dead or alive. Wanted dead or alive!” Dean sang along with the song.

            The drive seemed to be getting him nowhere, but he didn’t care, for he was getting further and further away from Castiel. Soon, he settled into an eerie calm, loving that he was free. He kept a smile on his face, ignoring the itch that was developing with the bond bite. All Dean cared about was putting distance between himself and the place he had been a prisoner. As he was driving, the sudden appearance of red and blue lights appearing in his rear-view mirror, set everything in him on alert. Slowly he pulled the Impala to the side of the road, hoping that the police car would go by him, but his luck seemed to run out. The police car followed him to the side of the road as well, and he felt his nerves going crazy. He didn’t know the laws for Omega’s and he hoped that they didn’t question why he did not have the Alpha with him. The bond bite pulsed on the back of his neck, and it reminded him of the collar, which he hoped the officers did not question. He watched as the officer started to approach him, and he rolled down his window. _Play this cool Dean, you can get out of this._

            “Sir, do you know why I pulled you?” The officer asked.

            Dean as though he was going to jump out of his skin. He already escaped an abusive Alpha, now he had been pulled over by another. Dean only hoped that he didn’t smell too much like an Omega right now. “Actually no. If I was speeding, then I’m sorry. Not from around here and just trying to find my way back to the states. Can you point me in the right direction?” He hoped his normal charm would work. Ever since running away from John, he had been able to talk himself out of getting tickets and returned to John. His skin crawled when he thought about other ways he could get out of tickets. When he smelled that he was just annoying the officer, he wondered if he would have to resort to one of those ways.

            “Please step out of the car.” The officer command. The Alpha stepped back and waited.

            _Shit._ Dean hissed in his mind. He just wanted to get back to Sammy and get far away from Castiel. Once he was out of the car, he followed the officer to the back of the car. “I really am lost. If you could just let me off with a warning, then I would greatly appreciate it.” When he just watched the officer stare at him, he would have to resort to his other plan. “You probably realized I’m an Omega, and if you want, I can give you a blow job you won’t ever forget.”

            “Are you Dean Winchester?” The officer asked. He was unfazed by the Omega’s offers.

            Dean felt his heart skip a beat and knew that Cas had informed the local police of his disappearance. “Look, he’s an abusive shit head and I need to escape. So if you help me get back home, then I will make it worth your wild...mmmph!” Dean quickly moaned out. Before he knew it, the officer had his hand over his mouth, the eyes were completely black, and his eyes travelled down to see that there was a taser in his side. He could feel the volts going through him, and being weak from his days as Cas’s prisoner, it did not take a lot for his legs to give. Before he knew it, he was laying on the ground, the world around him fading out. He watched as the officer pulled out his cell phone.

            “Lucifer.” The officer started. “I’ve got…gah!”

            His vision was fading, but he could see that his would be kidnapper had been attacked. Dean hoped that his luck hadn’t run out, but he couldn’t stay awake as he let the darkness take him.

            The darkness was strange, for he didn’t have dreams or nightmares, but just was floating in darkness. It was an out of body experience, and he hoped that the darkness would not release him. When he felt like he was back in his body, he felt a cool cloth dapping his forehead. His body felt delirious, and he felt weak. Dean slowly forced his eyes opened, but had to quickly shut them. The light was bright and he thought that he was dead. Being a little wiser this time, Dean slowly opened his eyes, giving them time to adjust to the brightest.

            “You had me worried sick when I came in and you were not here Dean.” The voice spoke. “But thankfully it seems that your fever has broken.”

            It sounded so familiar, yet in Dean’s clouded mind he couldn’t place it. His throat felt dry, and things were slowly starting to come back to him. He forced his eyes to focus and saw that the one that was carefully dabbing his head was the one he had been trying to get away from. Somehow, Dean realized that while he was out, he was brought back to Castiel’s home. Dean looked around the room, and realized that they were in the bathroom. He tried to pull his arms, only to realize that they were restrained above his head. Dean tugged again, only to hear chains rattling. “Wh…what happened?” His tongue felt swollen and it was making it hard to talk.

            “Let’s see.” Cas started to explain. “Apparently when I decided to be nice and take the restraints off your arms and ankles, there is a power outage. While I am trying to figure out what is going on with that outage, my Omega decides to give me the slip and almost gets captured by a minion of the Alpha I am trying to protect him from. Thankfully he is returned to me, unharmed, but with a fever. And now I have to make sure that the power doesn’t go out again, and that you are restrained, by your ankle once again, at all times in the room. Do you know how troublesome that is Dean?”

            Dean tugged at the restraints that kept his arms over his head, feeling his anger take control. “Troublesome for you! How about you release me and stop fucking holding me against my will? Let me go and get back to my brother!”

            “I am protecting you from those that want you!” Cas yelled back. “Everything I have done has been to protect you! And because you were reckless I have to punish you once again!”

            “You’re a bastard of an Alpha!” Dean yelled. His anger was getting the best of him, that he was not paying attention to where Cas was nor what the Alpha was doing. The blow came fast and hard over his back and he couldn’t hold back his scream of pain. It took his mind a minute to process what was going on, and then it clicked. The Alpha was using a belt on him, and with the one blow, he felt his skin ripping open. It didn’t help that Cas had just whipped him the other day, and these new blows were landing over the healing wounds.

            Dean didn’t think that Cas would stop with the torture, nor did he think the Alpha was paying attention. He no longer could scream as the Alpha continued to whip him, and all it did was pull on his arms. Dean made his body go slack as Cas continued to strike, and just letting each blow melt into the previous one. He no longer could feel the pain, and he let his thoughts drift off to Sam. If he had any hope of escaping, then it rested with Sam. Finally, he no longer felt the blows of the belt, and listened as he heard Castiel was heavily panting.

            “I will leave you here to think about what you’ve done.” Cas spoke. “I will tend to you when I think you have learned your lesson.” His footsteps echoed in the room as he left and closed the door.

            Dean drifted in and out of consciousness as he listened to the footsteps walk away, and he tugged at the restraints. He painfully looked up and saw that he was restrained in the center of the restroom, and wondered why he didn’t realize it earlier. He felt the darkness start to take him once again, and before he knew it, he was out. The last thing he hoped was that Sammy was close to finding him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that the update took so long! Been extremely busy and have taken over a week to work on this chapter. Enjoy.

The scent that surrounded him was comforting, and making him feel at ease, and for once the nightmares were held at bae. Instead Dean had a strange dream about being pregnant with his second child and being happy with Castiel. It seemed strange to be having a dream of that nature, considering Cas had been nothing but abusive with him. Dean couldn’t understand it, but his mind was entrapped by the scent that he was smelling. He continued to twist and turn letting the scent fill his mind, letting himself get lost and chasing the nightmares away. Though something pulled at his mind and slowly everything came back, and his eyes quickly opened. The moment he moved his body, he felt a roaring pain searing through his entire back and his ass. _That bastard! Why did I even have that sappy dream about being happy with that abusive bastard?_ Dean tried to sit up, only to feel that there was an arm entrapping his body, and he realized that he was not only in the bed. _Shit! Cas is in the bed._ He froze when he felt the Alpha start to move, and his skin crawled as he felt Cas’s lips on the exposed part of the bond bite. Dean silently wished that Cas would remove the shock collar already, because he clearly wasn’t going to be escaping anytime soon again.

            “You were sleeping so peacefully Dean.” Cas purred out. “What startled you awake? Your scent is confusing me.” He continued to nip at the exposed part of the bond bite, listening to Dean try and suppress his groans.

            Dean hated that after the abuse he sustained in the bathroom, he couldn’t recall how he ended up back in bedroom and on the bed. His eyes traveled to his wrists and saw that Cas and reattached the leather cuffs, and this time there was a chain between the cuffs. He moved his legs and could tell that his ankles had the leather cuffs as well, and that there was a chain between them as well. Dean could also feel that his left ankle had a metal cuff as well. “Let go of me.” He tried to roll out of the Alpha’s grip, only to have Cas tighten his grip. “You have no right after what you did to me yesterday!”

            “You’ve been out for two days there, Dean.” Cas whispered out. “I’ve tended your wounds and I have been taking care of you in other ways as well. And as my Omega I have every right to touch you and restrain you to how I see fit. If someone else would have taken you, then I don’t know what I would do.”

            “Two days!” Dean shouted. He turned himself around and broke free of Cas’s grip. Dean quickly backed off the bed and backed as far as the chain would allow him. “I thought you were a bastard before, but you have to fucking rape me when I can’t even fight back!” He didn’t know where he got the energy from, but it helped him ignore the shooting pain going through his back. Dean simply watched as Castiel got off the bed and saw that the Alpha had a pair of boxers on him. “Gah!” He felt a sudden stab in his back and quickly dropped to his knees and was having trouble breathing. Part of his mind registered that he was going into a panic attack, but he did not care. Once again, he realized too late that he moved too much and the punishment that Cas inflected on him was searing through his body. Dean looked to his right, and saw that Cas was near him once again, trying to comfort him. “Get your fucking hands off me!” Dean hissed. He slowly crawled away from Cas’s grip and leaned against the bed. He was panting heavily and realized that it took everything in him to lay against the bed. “I don’t want you fucking touching me you son of a bitch.”

            “Why are you being stubborn Dean?” Cas calmly asked. He turned away from Dean and walked to where the dresser was and started to get dress. “And as for your claim of rape, I did not touch you for those two days.” Cas glanced over at Dean and saw that the Omega was still leaning against the bed. “You are more than welcome to get on the bed Dean.”

            Dean could feel his anger boiling in him, but he bit it back. He knew that if he pissed Cas off, then he was going to be punished for it, and that was something he didn’t want to add to his already aching body. “Why would I get on a bed where you raped me? Where you punish me for no goddamn reason?” Dean couldn’t control the anger rising in his voice, but thinking about all that Cas has done to him, he couldn’t control his anger. “I was a free fucking Omega before you drugged me and brought me here against and bonded to me without my fucking consent! Then you act all high and mighty, that you’re doing me a favor, when really, you’re no different from a sadistic Alpha that takes pleasure in raping underage Omega’s! You can take that notion and shove it up your ass Cas!” He slowly rose off the floor, and only looked away for just a second. It was a second he would regret instantly. 

            The hit came hard and strong to his gut, and he couldn’t help but fall on all fours. He was having trouble taking air in, and he thought Cas might have broken a rib. Dean didn’t have time to recover before another blow struck him. “Please.” His voice was barely above a gasp, and he knew that the Alpha didn’t hear him. When another blow didn’t flow, Dean gripped the bed and slowly forced himself to stand. His eyes slowly drifting towards Cas, and he saw that anger was in the Alpha’s eyes. Dean tried to open his mouth, to apologize, but Cas’s fist contacted his face. The blow was strong and quick, that by the time Dean had his baring back, he realized that he was lying halfway on the bed, his whole body screaming in pain. _I deserve this. I yelled at my Alpha._ Dean shook his head, not believing that he was thinking like that. _I don’t deserve this! He’s a bastard that forced me into this bond against my will! I don’t give a shit if he’s pissed or not!_ Yet with the pain throbbing through him, it was hard to not think that way.

            “I was going to be nice Dean.” Cas calmly spoke. He forced Dean onto the bed, rearranging the Omega. “Don’t move while I do this.” For once, and he was shocked, Dean seemed to listen. Cas continued to rearrange the Omega’s body. “I was going to let you roam the room, maybe take a shower, but that outburst just took those privileges away. Instead, I am going to restrain to the bed, and insert a catheter in you.”

            Dean snapped out his trance and something in him told him to fight back. He pulled his arms, and paused when he realized that they would not move. His eyes traveled upwards and saw that Cas had added more chains and making so that his arms were restrained over his head. Dean pulled at his legs, hoping that Cas had not restrained them. A groan of frustration escaped from his mouth as he realized that Cas was faster and chained his ankles down as well. “You bastard! Let me go!” He pulled at the restraints that held him, hoping that something would give. Dean felt bile building in his throat as he knew what needed to be said. “I…I’m sorry Alpha. I…I’m still adjusting.”

            Cas merely bent down and kissed the top of Dean’s head. “I understand, and you seem to reject all attempts I make to help you adjust. So for now, I still have to be firm and strict with you.”

            “You bastard!” Dean growled out. “You’ve been a complete asshole since you drugged me!” Dean couldn’t help the anger he was feeling, and he couldn’t even force himself to lie. Next to that, his stomach was growling slightly and he tried to think about the last time he ate. He was already in trouble and he didn’t care if he got into more. “And you withhold food from me! Hate to break this to you, but you are nothing but a sadistic Alpha!” His eyes caught something in Cas’s hands and fear went through him. “What, what’s that?”

            “It’s how I’ve been taking care of you when you’ve been unconscious Dean.” Cas calmly explained. “This is a feeding tube Dean.” He watched as Dean got ready to protest, and he held up his hand. “This is your own fault. All you needed to do was behave and you could have had free range of the room. Now open your mouth and let’s get this over with.”

            Dean bit down on his lip, not opening his mouth for anything. _This bastard can go to hell! He’s not sticking that down my throat!_ Cas pressed the tube against his mouth and Dean turned his head away. _Don’t think so you son of a bitch!_ He pulled at the restraints, trying to show that he was not going to cooperate. Dean listened as he heard Cas sigh out and walk away. Slowly he turned to see that Cas was standing over him, looking disappoint. Before Dean could react, he felt Cas digging his nails into his cheek’s, forcing his mouth opened. He tried to pull away from the grip, but the Alpha was stronger than him. Against his will, Dean could slowly feel that his mouth was opening and he was fighting to keep his mouth close. Despite trying his best to keep his mouth close, the Alpha was stronger, and he felt the tube slowly making its way down. _Bastard!_ Dean wanted to scream, for the pain was excruciating, but it was also sliding down fairly easy. He gave up his fight and relaxed his body, and it helped with the pain. Dean jumped slightly when he felt a mouth guard around his mouth. _He’s making it so I can’t take it out!_ The straps were pulled behind his head, and he felt Cas tighten them.

            “It will alter between food and water.” Cas calmly explained. He wrinkled his nose from the smell coming off Dean. “If you do not like this one, then I can always get the Nasogastric feeding tube. And in case you didn’t know, that one would be going through your nose.” Cas smiled as he smelled a more tolerable scent coming off the Omega. “Now a few more things and then I will be on my way. I hope that when I return, you will be a more submissive Omega Dean.”

            Dean pulled at the restraints, hating that the Alpha had him bound. Not only that, but the feeding tube was uncomfortable and he was dreading when the food was going to go down. He watched as Cas walked away, and he pulled at the restraints. Nothing was giving, and he let out a frustrated sigh behind the feeding tube. His eyes traveled around the room the best he could, but being restrained like he was, he really couldn’t see much of the room. Dean did notice that there seemed to be a projection screen over the bed. He wondered what the screen was for, but he was pulled from those thoughts as he heard Cas’s footsteps once again. His eyes met the Alpha and was curious why Cas was standing at the foot of the bed. “Mmmph!” Dean wanted Cas’s attention, and did not like the fact that the Alpha was near his cock.

            “I have to inset a catheter Dean.” Cas calmly spoke. He watched as the Omega started to thrash about. “Would you calm down Dean. I will be gone for a while and I don’t want you to make a mess on the bed. It’s only for today, and I hope that I will not have to do this again.”

            Dean twisted and turned, trying to fight, but he knew that he wasn’t going to stop the Alpha. All he was doing was causing himself to be in extreme pain, and he hoped that he didn’t open any wounds on his back. Dean just concentrated on his breathing ignoring what was going on, knowing that nothing he did would stop Castiel. _This bastard id sick! The moment I can escape I am!_ A sharp pinch and Dean couldn’t help but yelp behind the gag. His eyes traveled down and saw that Cas and just injected him with something. _What the hell did that bastard give me?_ He swore that the moment he could escape, he was going to kill the Alpha.

            Cas could tell that Dean was not happy being injected. “It is merely a pain killer Dean. Your punishment from two days ago seems to be acting up, and I want you comfortable while I am gone.” He set about inserting the catheter, knowing that Dean would start thrashing once he started. “To make this a little bit more comfortable I need you to stay still.”

            Dean just concentrated on breathing, trying to ignore the sensation going through his cock. It was difficult, for there was a strong pressure building in his cock, and it was very uncomfortable. _He enjoys causing me pain!_ Dean didn’t think he could take anymore and he couldn’t help the groan that was escaping from behind the tube. _Why couldn’t I just keep my mouth shut? If I did that, then I wouldn’t be restrained the way I am._ The uncomfortable feeling was only growing and he hated. He just watched as Cas checked to make sure that the catheter was in far enough, and wouldn’t come out. Dean shot Cas a warning look as he watched as the Alpha came closer to him. He tried to pull away as Cas reached out and gently stroked his face. _Stop fucking touching me you damn bastard!_

            “I really do hope that this is the last time I have to restrain you while I am gone.” Cas soothingly spoke. He leaned in and kissed the top of Dean’s head. “Don’t worry my little Omega. You won’t be bored while I’m gone though.”

            Dean merely looked away from the Alpha. He didn’t care, as long as Cas was away from him. His eyes traveled back up to the projection screen, and once again he wondered what it was for. The sound of Cas walking around had his eyes following the Alpha. _Would he just leave me alone already so that I can have some peace?_ Even though he wasn’t happy about being restrained to the bed, he took comfort in the fact that Cas was leaving. He felt a memory tickle the back of his mind, and he had to shake his head. That was the last thing he needed, for he didn’t want to give Castiel another reason to hang around. He heard something click, and his eyes traveled back to the screen. Dean saw that something was starting to play.

            “Just in case you are wondering, the screen has always been there, just has been closed.” Cas explained. “I figure since you are going to be restrained today, you would like to watch some television shows.”  He paused to sit on the edge of the bed, and start to rub Dean’s chest. A smile fell across his face as he felt the Omega shudder under him. “You would have free range to watch the actual television, but your outburst had that privilege revoked. Hopefully after this experience you will be better behaved.” He looked under the canopy of the bed, and watched as the projection came to life. “I hope you don’t mind, I took the liberty of making sure that the show that is played is not graphic or violent. My main concern while I’m gone should be on my meeting and knowing that you will not go into a panic attack because you saw something that made you think of your past.”

            Dean rolled his eyes, because being tied down and prisoner to the Alpha, had him fighting all the time to keep those memories at bay. There had been a few areas where he’d lost control and all it led to was more pain. Instead, he let his eyes drift to the screen overhead to see what Cas had deemed appropriate for him to watch. Not that he even cared, he just hoped that it meant Cas would leave him alone. Yet, when his eyes saw what was playing on the screen, he felt his anger boil over. Dean pulled at the restraints that held him to the bed, and he even tried to force the feeding tube out of his mouth as well. _You are a complete asshole! I’m going to kill you for this! You bastard!_ The theme song started and Dean shook his head back and forth, hoping to tune out the godawful music that was starting and the singing as well. _I’m a grown ass man you son of a bitch! I’m not some little kid!_ The singing ending and the show was starting and Dean was shaking his head back and forth.

            “This is also part of your punishment as well Dean.” Cas calmly explained. “The best part is, I got all available seasons to play back to back. I am hoping that this business I have doesn’t take that long, but you will be entertained the entire time I am come. With the feeding tube and the catheter, all those needs are going to be taken care of. I also took the pleasure of mixing in an herbal drug to make sure that you do not have any bowel movements while I am away. Not into the whole diaper things that some Alpha’s seem to have a kink for when they tie their Omega’s up.” He got of the bed and grabbed his trench coat from the chair. “Enjoy Spongebob Squarepants while I am away Dean.” Cas slowly opened the door before taking one last look at his Omega. “I’ll see you when I get back, and I will look at your back to see how you are healing.” With that, he closed the door, making sure that the door locked before he took off for his meeting.

            Dean twisted and turned, trying to tune out the annoying sponge that was laughing over his head. _I am going to escape here, find Sammy, and then we are both coming back here to kill that bastard!_ He closed his eyes and thought that he could get some sleep, but the yellow sponge was making it impossible. When he thought things couldn’t get worse, he felt the first bit of liquid food going down his throat. It tasted awful and reminded him of baby food, and that only made his stomach churn. Dean could feel bile building in his throat, but he forced himself to swallow it down. _I am going to kill that Alpha!_ Too much was going on, from not getting to sleep because of the annoying sponge, to the food being forced down his throat, having no control of his bladder, and fighting the memories of his past, Dean could not control the tears that were falling down his face. He couldn’t believe that he had been a free Omega not too long ago, and because he wanted to go out and relax, he was now a prisoner to a sadistic Alpha. Dean just let his mind shut down, hoping that if he zoned out, then he would fall asleep. _Sammy. Hurry up and find me before I go insane here._         


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the new update! Trying to update other works, just takes time and over coming writers block.

Sam was going crazy, for it had been a week since he last heard from Dean. It also didn’t help that Nemesis seemed busy with other things. He understood that she too was a hunter, but she seemed more interested in her phone, and being by it whenever it rang. Sometimes he thought she would answer and her talking to Bobby, other times, he wasn’t sure. It sounded like she was speaking a different language altogether, and she wasn’t sharing information with him. He was getting tired of being left in the dark, especially not knowing which one of the Alpha’s had his brother. When he saw her walking down the stairs, he knew he had to confront her. “Alright so what’s going on Nemesis?” Sam asked as she descended the stairs. “Do you any idea where Dean is or not? I’m going crazy not looking for him. Do you know which of those four dangerous Alpha’s have him?” He was letting his protective instincts taking over, and the fact that some bastard of an Alpha probably had his brother, and that was speaking to his bare Alpha instincts.

            “Not yet.” Nemesis spoke. “I’m doing all I can, and I have eyes and ears investigating any lead that comes by. So far, there’s been no sign of Dean.”

            “Alright.” Sam spoke. He paced back and forth in front of Nemesis, not letting the Alpha out of his sight. There was something about the way she spoke that rubbed him the wrong way. “Then the phone calls with Bobby. Why don’t you tell me anything after them?”

            “Because there’s nothing to tell.” Nemesis spoke. Sam wasn’t prepared for the magic she used to push him to the side, something that still bothered him. Yet, Bobby said that she was a hunter and someone they could trust. “He’s looking for Dean as well, and we are both coming up empty handed. Whichever Alpha has your brother, they’re hiding somewhere that we can’t find them.” Sam watched as took her cellphone from her pocket and quickly walked away.

            Sam followed, tired of being left in the dark, but Nemesis casted a spell that made it impossible for him to hear or understand what was being said. He threw his hands up, and sighed out in frustration. Since he couldn’t hear what Nemesis was saying, he grabbed some of the files and walked outside. There was something about being outdoors that brought peace to his mind, and gave him hope that they would find Dean. Sam opened one of the files he grabbed and started to read. It was a file about the Alpha known as Castiel, and Sam decided to read it. There was something about the Alpha that Sam couldn’t put his finger on, for the others had done terrible things to the Omega’s the tortured or killed, but this one, this one just broke an arm and somehow messed memories up. He studied the picture, and he swore that some of the photos looked staged. As he studied them, he thought that Castiel was posing for some of the photos, that he was being told how to look for the photos.

            “You finding anything in those photo’s there, pup?” Nemesis asked. Sam jumped and quickly closed the file. “We’ve looked over the files hundreds of times. Nothing is going to change on the words, and nothing is going to tell us where Dean is.”

            “Who was that on the phone?” Sam quickly asked. He set the file down, and leaned forward on his knees. The calm of the outside was relaxing him, even though they hadn’t left the home in a week. Sam knew that he was getting cabin fever, and they had to get a break soon in the case or he was going to go crazy. “And why didn’t you want me to hear anything?”

            Nemesis simply laughed and sat in the chair opposite of Sam. “Private conversation. Trying to find Dean, but that lead was a bust. So, why you looking over the Castiel file again pup?”

            Sam felt his anger boiling, and there was just too much going on for him to concentrate on any one problem. “My name is Sam, so stop calling me pup already. Dean is my brother and it’s my fault he’s missing. I should have tried harder to stop him from going out. This is my fault.” He felt her hand on his shoulder, and he just pulled away. “Dean is my brother, and the only blood I have left. I need to find him.” Sam realized that he was pacing in front of Nemesis and she looked amused.

            “We will find your brother Sam.” Nemesis spoke. “But to find him we need to figure out which Alpha has him.”

            He quickly picked up the file he was looking at and tossed it to Nemesis. “I say we start with this Alpha.” Sam watched as Nemesis picked up the file and began to look through it. “Something in my gut tells me that he probably has Dean.”

            “Why do you think Castiel is the Alpha we are looking?” Nemesis nonchalantly spoke. “There’s Crowley, Alastair, and Lucifer as well. They are also suspects in Dean’s disappearance. What makes Castiel a better suspect than the other three?” Sam watched as she placed the file down on the table.

            Sam ran his fingers through his hair, trying to figure out how to put his suspicion into words. “It, it seems that some of the photos are staged. Like maybe he knew you were there to take photos? I don’t know. My gut is telling me that it was this Castiel Alpha that took my brother. Don’t you have any more information about him?”

            “Everything I have about all four of those Alpha’s is in the files.” Nemesis explained. It was pissing him off that she was so calm, while his brother was missing. “They are very private people and know how to play the system. My resources only go so far…”

            “You’re a wiccan!” Sam shouted. “Can’t you do some, some sort of tracking spell or something? I mean, I have plenty of things that belong to Dean, I’m sure you could use something to find Dean. Don’t you have any family that you would do anything for?”

            “I was in the foster system from the time I was born until the time I was ten.” Nemesis spoke. Any anger Sam was feeling towards her vanished, and he understood why she wasn’t in a hurry to find Dean. She didn’t understand what it meant to have a family. “Once I turned ten, I don’t think I had a family that would keep me longer than a few weeks, think the longest a family kept me was two months. I was bounced around like crazy until I hit fifteen. A family took me in, gave me a new name, trained me to be a wiccan and a hunter. It was a good life, until they died, and then…it’s nothing.” Sam watched as her eyes grew distant, and just seemed to close off. It was different from the woman he has seen over the course of the week. “Let’s get back to finding Dean.”

            “Okay.” Sam spoke. He could sense that the mood changed and decided not to push the subject. He knew that he and Dean had it tough growing up, especially Dean being an Omega and how protective their dad was of him. Yet, he could never imagine going through something that she went through, and then having something good happen only to have it taken away, Sam just couldn’t imagine. “Anyway, how long have you known Bobby?”

            “A while.” Nemesis spoke. “He was friends with the family that took me in at fifteen. He’s a good guy, and he cares about you and Dean like you were his own.”

            Sam just looked away, for he knew that Bobby did treat them like they were his own when their father was gone. “He does. So anyway, the photos. How do you get such close photos of the Alpha’s? Seems like they would have seen you.”

            “I’m very good at my job. I work for a magazine company, so taking pictures is natural.” Nemesis explained. “The Alpha’s are all high-ranking members of society. So, I get credentials to go to the events. Yet this one.” She held up Castiel’s file and laid it on the table. “He’s a very private one, and probably the hardest to photograph. These were from a photo shoot he signed up for. That’s why they looked staged.”

            Sam picked up the file and took another look at the photos. He could see that they were for a photo shoot, and he wondered if there was an address. “When you did the photo shoot, did you happen to get an address or something to tell us where he might live? I just can’t shake the feeling that he is the one that has Dean.”

            He smiled when Nemesis laughed, and he knew that the mood changed back to being light and friendly. “Nope. He was just granted a huge award, and every magazine in town wanted his story. The magazine I worked for get picked, and we just set up a time and location. As for his address or any tangible address.”

            “You have a computer or a laptop anywhere?” Sam asked. “If you have a last name, then I can probably do some hacking and get an address or the last place that he was seen.” He watched as Nemesis shook her head, and he knew what that meant that she didn’t have a last name. “Did no one at the photo shoot collect any kind of information about him? Seems like this is basic stuff to collect.”

            “It wasn’t part of my job.” Nemesis spoke. “I was just there to take the pictures that’s all. Any information that was supposed to be collected was done by some Beta who lost their job three weeks later.”

            “No wonder they lost their job.” Sam laughed out. “So, besides the arm and the memories, why is he up there with those other three Alpha’s?” Something still wasn’t sitting right with him, and he just didn’t understand how Castiel could be classified with the other three. “That seems no different than any other Alpha that abuses an Omega for fun.”

            “The Omega’s he takes, they aren’t right.” Nemesis spoke. Sam watched as she stood up, and he flipped through the papers in the files. “Many of them become comatose like, can’t remember simply tasks.”

            “Oh.” Sam spoke. Now he understood why Castiel was classified with the others. He never understood why Alpha’s abused Omega’s, and just thinking of an Omega losing the ability to function, made his blood boil. “What makes Dean so important? Why do these Alpha’s want him so badly?”

            Sam just watched as Nemesis shrugged her shoulders, and got up from the chair. He followed her inside, waiting to hear the answer she had. “I honestly don’t know what makes your brother so special to these Alpha’s, but they are fighting like crazy for him. Besides being hunters, is there anything you can think of that would make these Alpha’s want your brother?”

            “Nothing.” Sam replied. “We traveled a lot. But when Dean presented as an Omega, Dad got very protective and we didn’t travel as much. Sometimes he kept Dean home and out of sight because he got paranoid of an Alpha snatching Dean up. Can’t believe that his fear came true.”

            Nemesis walked to Sam, and handed him a beer. “You look like you need to relax Sam. We are doing everything we can to find your brother.”

            Sam took the beer, but just thinking that an abusive Alpha had Dean, it was getting to Sam. He also didn’t like he was developing cabin fever, and he just wanted a lead that told him where Dean was. “I can’t relax, knowing that one of those four Alpha’s could possibly have Dean. A week is a long time, and they can be doing anything to him, even worse, forcing him into a bond. He never wanted a bond, and he hated that he was born an Omega. That’s why he was always getting suppressants and scent blockers from Bobby. Dean was stubborn, and him being taken is all my fault. I’m an Alpha, I should have fought harder to keep him in the hotel room.”

            “It’s not your fault Sam.” Nemesis spoke. “The way your speaking, your brother was stubborn and wouldn’t respond kindly to you going all Alpha on him. I promise that we will find him Sam, I’ll try another spell in the morning.”

            “This is just too long.” Sam spoke. He began pacing back and forth, too many emotions were going through him. “I need to find him before something terrible happens to him. He’s my brother.” Sam froze as he felt Nemesis hand’s start massage his shoulders, and he felt his body relaxing. “What are you doing?”

            “We are going to find your brother, but if you’re this tense, you are useless.” Nemesis explained. “I think you need a good time Sam.”

            “Woah!” Sam quickly shouted. He turned to face Nemesis, understanding what she meant. “We’re both Alpha’s, which means it would not be pleasant for you or me. And besides, we can’t be distracted. We need to find Dean, and I’ll do whatever it takes.” Sam tried to walk away, but Nemesis stood in his way.

            “Just relax Sam.” Nemesis spoke. She grabbed hold of Sam’s hand and began to lead him up the stairs. “I know how to make it so we both enjoy it. And trust me, it’s exactly what you need.”

            Sam wasn’t sure, but he was just letting Nemesis lead the way. Every nerve in his body was on fire, and he needed to find Dean. The whole week he had been staying with Nemesis, he had been staying in a spare bedroom, but now he was following her into her room. He could see what was happening, but it was like he had no control over his body as she sat him on the bed. Sam was just tired, and couldn’t fight as he watched Nemesis straddle him. Before Sam could think, his lips and hers were meeting and they were soon kissing. Everything he had been feeling seemed to be leaving him, and he just wanted the world to stop. When their lips broke apart, Sam caught his breath and he couldn’t believe that they were both panting. “We shouldn’t do this.”

            “We are both consenting adults, and even though we are both Alpha’s, this will be amazing.” Nemesis whispered. Sam felt a war raging in him, on the one hand, he wanted all his attention focused on finding Dean. Then on the other hand, he wanted to let everything go and just be with the woman in his arms. The fact that they were both Alpha’s be damned. “So, what’s your answer Sam? Do we keep going, or do we stop here and deny what we both are wanting?”

            “Keep going.” Sam whispered. He leaned in and began to kiss Nemesis again. She felt amazing, and he needed to forget his stress. Sam didn’t fight as he felt Nemesis’s hands slipping under his shirt, and then it was off his body. Her hands felt amazing, and Sam was letting himself get lost in the sensations he was feeling. Before Sam understood it, they were both lying on the bed, taking the remaining clothes off. Her skin felt amazing and he was letting himself get loss in everything, and then he felt it. His cock entering her, and it felt amazing. Sam was surprised by how wet she was, for Alpha females had difficulty getting wet. “How are you?”

            “Being a wiccan has its advantages.” Nemesis moaned out. Sam couldn’t believe he was enjoying it, but he just needed to forget for a while.

            Her skin, her body, everything about her felt amazing to Sam, and all he wanted was just to forget for a while. Soon all he heard were there sounds of their bodies pressing together, they were both panting, and he thought Nemesis was mumbling something, but he didn’t care. Being with her felt amazing, and he was just letting himself go. They went back to kissing, and he felt his cock buried deep in her, but as their lips pulled away he thought he saw a blue/white light leave his body, and hers as while. Sam watched as the lights mixed together, and then the lights reentered their bodies. He wanted to ask what happened, but everything in him was on fire, and he felt amazing. His body shot up, and he started to passionately kiss Nemesis once again. When their lips broke apart, he couldn’t help but moan as he felt her lips start leaving kisses along his neck. The sensations felt amazing as he felt their bodies move, and he moaned as he felt Nemesis’s lips nip at the back of his neck. Sam felt the sharp prick of teeth sinking into his neck, and he panicked. “What, what are you doing?” He watched as Nemesis brought her face in front of him.

            “Sorry.” Nemesis purred out. “Just Alpha instinct taking control for a moment.” Their lips met again, and soon they were going hard.

            Time seemed to pass slowly, and then finally, Sam felt himself release in Nemesis, and felt as she released to. “That, that was amazing.” Sam panted out. They both let their tired bodies fall to the side, and Sam thought he heard Nemesis mumble something, but his mind was just too tired. He let sleep take him and since Dean’s disappearance, he found peace in his sleep.

            Nemesis waited, just staring at the sleeping Winchester next to her. She gently stroked his face, loving how he felt to her touch. “You were amazing pup.” She whispered and slowly got out of the bed. Nemesis quietly got dressed, making sure that Sam didn’t wake. She had to go, but she would be back before he woke. She knew the power of her spells, and knew that Sam wouldn’t wake until she got back. As she made her way down stairs she grabbed her leather jacket, gun, and her favorite knife. She went to the garage and walked to her bike. Nemesis grabbed her helmet and quietly rolled her bike down the driveway, just in case the sound woke Sam. As she was getting ready to leave the community, she felt a disturbance, and quickly pulled her gun and knife out. Nemesis smiled as she pointed her weapons at the demon standing in front of her. “Take a step anyway and you’ll be trapped. Please make my day.”

            “Now, now little wolf.” The demon spoke. “I heard some interesting news.”

            “Crowley.” Nemesis hissed out. “You are a minute away from being trapped in a devil’s trap or even simply being killed. Now why in god’s name are you here?”

            Crowley kept his hands up, and Nemesis kept her guard up, neither trusting the other. “Well you seem to be associating with my Moose, don’t care that Squirrel is gone. I just want my Moose. But you have him to well-guarded right now. So perhaps to get me on good terms with Moose, you could tell me where Squirrel is.”

            Nemesis laughed, but kept her gun and knife pointed at Crowley, ready to strike out should the demon make a move. “These two really that important that you gave them those nicknames? I will never understand why you call those two after Rocky and Bullwinkle, but I have no idea where Dean is.”

            “Strange, for word is that one of Lucifer’s demons stopped him, but couldn’t get the place. Seems that the goon was killed before he could say where.” Crowley spoke. He placed his hands in his pockets and smiled. “I find it odd that you don’t know where he is. We've all been watching these  two for a long time.”

            “I don’t know where Dean is.” Nemesis replied. She held her gun square at Crowley's heart, finger on the trigger. “Lucifer's demons are dumber than a box of rocks. And besides, you’re not the only one that’s going to be upset that Sam is in my protection. There is another.”

            Crowley laughed, as he finally understood what she was talking about. “You talking about that brown eyed, brown haired, trickster of an angel? He wants Moose too?”

            “Wants but can’t have.” Nemesis replied. “Now would you leave before I force you to leave? Or I leave you trapped in one of the devil traps? You are standing in the only spot that’s safe for you.”

            “Thought we would chat, since you seem to be playing an interesting game Nemesis.” Crowley replied. “But I guess we’ll continue our little chat later. I’m not giving up on getting Moose back.”

            Nemesis watched as Crowley disappeared, and she holstered both her gun and blade. She hated that Crowley knew so much, but she was glad that he was still in the dark about a lot as well. Before anything else could happen, she got on her bike, revved it up, and took off. Nemesis hated being late to meetings, and she would have to double time it to get to the meeting on time.          


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the new chapter!

Cas leaned against his car, letting the cool night air brush against his skin. His nerves were on edge, for he did not like leaving Dean alone, after the escape attempt, but this had to be done. It was all part of the deal he made, and there was nothing he could do to change it. He pulled out his phone and pulled up the camera. Cas watched as Dean was trying to struggle against his bonds, watching the Omega trying not to look at the television. An idea struck him and he accessed his Amazon app, and added something else to the line up, and set it on mixture. At least Dean wouldn’t be stuck watching one thing anymore, and it made Cas feel better. As he put his phone away, he wished that he could turn back time and change everything. He knew that that was impossible, and that he had to live with the consequences of his actions. It also didn’t help the silence that was stretching. Cas took a deep breath, resolved to break the tension that was building. “So, how’s everything going on your end?” He watched as the Alpha next to him take a drag of whatever she was smoking.

            “Things are going per plan on my end Castiel.” The female Alpha snapped at him. Cas couldn’t stop his body from flinching at the sharpness of her voice. “At least I almost didn’t lose my charge to Lucifer.”

            “Nemesis…” Cas start to speak. A sharp stare from Nemesis, and Cas looked away. It wasn’t his fault that he lost power, and it wasn’t his fault that Dean took advantage of it. “I’v taken precautions to make sure that it doesn’t happen again.”

            Cas watched as Nemesis took another drag of whatever she was smoking, before she turned to him. “You’re lucky that my wards triggered the moment Dean left the property, and that Balthazar was in the area. If not, then we would be up shits creek without a paddle.” The sharpness of her words made Cas on uneasy. “Just make sure it doesn’t happen again. Balthazar and I can’t always save the day. You are an Alpha as well, and that means you need to be responsible and protect Dean. Step up to the goddamn plate.”

            “It was not my fault the power failed.” Cas snapped back. He did not like getting accused that he purposely let Dean escape. “As soon as I noticed he was gone I went looking for Dean. That’s when you called and told me that Balthazar was on his way with Dean. I got power restored and went back to making sure he couldn’t get out of the room again. It would also be easier if I had my grace.” He just watched as Nemesis took another drag of what she was smoking, and watched as she grabbed a chain from around her throat and slowly pulled up a vile. Cas could feel the vile calling to him, and he studied the vile, and the crystal wolf top and the bright white glow of the vile. It was his grace, and just looking at it, he felt incomplete without it in him.

            “Are you talking about this?” Nemesis asked. Cas watched as she swung the vile around, before sliding it back in her shirt. “You will get it back when you’ve earned it back Castiel. It’s not fun to have something taking away from you is it, Castiel?”

            The words stung, and he couldn’t stop his shoulders from flinching. If he could go back and change it all, then he would. But he couldn’t, and now he had to live with the consequences of those actions. “No, it’s not.” He watched as she took another drag of the strange thing she was smoking, and curiosity got the better of him. “What are you smoking? You know smoking kills, right?”

            “A special blend of herbal plants and a little weed.” Nemesis explained. She took another drag before trying to pass the joint over to him. “You look like you need to relax, so go ahead and take a hit.”

            Cas studied the joint, studied how it slowly burned, and watched the smoke slowly rise. Slowly, he reached out and took the joint from Nemesis. Curiosity won out, and Cas slowly took a hit of the joint. The moment he inhaled the smoke, he began choking on a cough, and quickly passed the joint back to Nemesis. Cas couldn’t stop himself from falling to his knees while he coughed. He listened as Nemesis was laughing at him, and he couldn’t understand why she was laughing. “I, ack…ack, could be dying!”

            “This will not kill you.” Nemesis laughed out. “You know why I have to take something like this, don’t you? Let’s just say it’s because of that day that I need something that strong.” He took the hand she offered and slowly got back onto his feet. “Don’t think that this makes us friends Castiel. We are just working together to protect the Winchester’s. If Lucifer got a hold of Dean, then the results would be deadly.”

            “I agree.” Cas spoke. He concentrated on his breathing, making sure that he could breathe again. “So, have you told Sam the truth or are sticking to the deception?”

             “We all agreed that Sam and Dean could not know where the other was, nor know of this plan.” Nemesis spoke. Cas watched as she took another hit of the joint, and he couldn’t stop thinking about the day that Nemesis spoke about. “And it makes it easier to deceive those who are looking for Dean, besides Lucifer that is. I’ve spoken to two of them already, and they seem to only want to find Dean to impress Sam that’s all.”

            “Which two?” Cas inquired. Just hearing that two more players were already looking for Dean, caused him to feel a fierce protectiveness of his Omega. He was already angry to learn that Dean’s father was abusive towards the Omega, and hearing that two more were after his property was getting under his skin. “Who are these Alpha’s that want Dean?”

            “Let’s see, there’s that trickster brother of yours looking for Dean to get to Sam, and then our second favorite person just saw me before I came here.” Nemesis spoke. Cas watched as she took another hit of her joint, and watched how she threw it on the ground and stepped on it.

            “Gabriel and Crowley?” Cas asked. He knew that Crowley was looking for Dean, but to hear that Gabriel was also looking for Dean, it hit a nerve deep within his soul. That was something he could not let happen, especially in his current graceless state. Cas watched as Nemesis shook her head to confirm that’s who were looking for Dean. “They want to find Dean to impress Sam? Why? They are both Alpha’s, why is Sam so important to them?”

            Nemesis only laughed and leaned against her bike. “I have no idea. You don’t know how busy I’ve been. Making sure that Sam stays in the dark, especially when I have Gabriel calling every two hours begging me to tell him where Dean is. It’s laughable how desperate he is to impress Sam. My end is a lot harder than yours, yet I have to worry about you doing your job too.”

            Cas felt anger boiling in him as Nemesis brought that up again. “It wasn’t my fault. And it wasn’t like we didn’t have precautions in place just in case something like that happens.” He watched as Nemesis quickly looked towards him. “And you have Balthazar in the area, and he was able to save Dean…”

            “This time!” Nemesis snapped at Cas. The anger that Cas was feeling quickly turned to fear. He knew that making Nemesis angry in this fashion was a very dangerous idea. “What if next time it happens and Lucifer grabs Dean before Balthazar can swoop in and save him? He’s already doubled the presence of his followers in Canada since that one escape. Lucifer doesn’t know where Dean is, but he’s going to be looking. That one mistake, it’s alerted Lucifer to where Dean is, though not his actually location!”

            “I know this and I apologize!” Cas snapped back. He wasn’t going to take Nemesis accusations lying down. Cas already knew it was his fault that their plan almost went to hell, but he didn’t need to be hounded about it. “It will not happen again. Even as we speak and wait for our other associate to show, I have Dean secured in my home, and he cannot escape.” Just thinking about it, Cas quickly pulled out his phone and accessed the video feed. He calmed down, seeing that Dean was still secured to the bed, and that everything was working like it was supposed to. Once he was confident that Dean was secured in the room, he closed the video and put his phone away. “He can’t escape, I just checked on him and he is still secured in my room.”

            “Let’s just hope that that one mistake doesn’t come back and bite us in the ass.” Nemesis hissed at him. Cas watched as Nemesis lit another joint, and he felt a twinge of guilt. He knew he was responsible for what happened that day, and why she was smoking her second joint. “It’s already difficult enough, for Sam tries to listen in to all my conversations. Luckily, he can’t understand those conversations, especially with Gabriel calling every time I turn around. And then Crowley showing up before I come here, the escape has changed plans.”

            “How much longer do we have to wait?” Cas asked. The night air was cold against his skin, and each minute that ticked by was setting his nerves on edge. He needed to get back to Dean, and thinking of the naked Omega was sending blood to his cock. Cas was trying to give Dean time to heal back there, but after this meeting, he needed to take out his frustrations and Dean was his. “I don’t like leaving Dean alone this long, especially after the escape.”

            “That’s all on you, not me.” Nemesis snapped at him. He watched as she pulled out her phone, and watched as her fingers glided across the screen. “They should be here in about ten minutes or so. They said they got held up in traffic, but they’re almost here. You have the stuff they asked for?”

            Cas walked around his car, reached in the passenger window and pulled out his folder and held it up for Nemesis to see. “It’s all right here. Proof of the bond bite, and that I am doing all that I can to look after Dean.”

            “Except, he somehow escaped.” Nemesis spat out. “You are going to have to explain that one.”

            “I know I will.” Cas hissed back. He wished that Nemesis would just drop that point already, and understand that Cas already felt guilty enough for Dean escaping. “How about you? Do you have everything you need? You rode your bike here, that’s all.”

            “I’m in contact with the person, but I have all my information on this memory stick.” Nemesis spoke. Cas watched as she held a small stick up, and he wondered if he should’ve put his files on a memory stick as well.

            A thought crossed his mind, and he quickly looked around, making sure that those after Dean and Sam were not there listening in. “I know it’s a little late to be asking this, but how are you making sure that those who wish to take Dean are not listening in?”

            “I’ve warded the place, only those with a specific talisman can enter.” Nemesis explained. “And I’ve also used a few ancient Greek rituals as well. Next to your place and mine, this is the safest area to meet.”

            Cas began to pace back and forth, still feeling on edge that he was so far from Dean. The meeting place was not his idea location, but it seemed like the best place for everyone to meet. He just wished the other person they were meeting would show already. “How am I able to enter?”

            “You’re graceless.” Nemesis quickly responded. Cas flinched at those words, and he hoped that that wasn’t the only reason he was able to get in. “And the coin I told you to carry to this place when it’s time to meet up. It is an ancient Greek symbol that allows you passage into warded areas.”

            “A symbol?” Cas inquired. At the same time, he was reaching into his pocket and pulling out the coin to study it. “What does the symbol mean?”

            “It is a symbol to let the wards know that you are a friend to the one who cast it.” Nemesis explained. Cas continued to study the coin, and he could tell it really was from ancient Greece. He looked up from the coin and watched as Nemesis pulled out her phone. “They’re almost here.”

            At the same time, she mentioned the other party was almost there, Castiel listened as he heard tires riding over gravel and he knew they were pulling up. He watched as the truck rolled by them, he watched as it did a U-turn, and watched as the truck stopped in front of them. Cas took a deep breath, and followed behind Nemesis, who was already heading towards the truck. Once this meeting was over, then he could make his way back to Dean, and try to take care of his own need. The figure stepped out of the truck and began walking towards them as well. They all met in the middle between the vehicles, and Cas watched as Nemesis and the new arrival shook hands. “It’s good to see you Bobby.” Nemesis spoke.

            “Good to see you to Nemesis.” Bobby responded. Cas watched as the Beta gave him a glare, and Cas looked away from the Beta. “You must be Castiel, the one that has Dean. Am I right.” Cas looked back towards the Beta and the hard stare seemed to pierce into his soul.

            “I am, and I do.” Cas quickly spoke. He held his hand out to shake Bobby’s hand, but after a few seconds, he retracted his hand and looked at Nemesis. “He is a stubborn one, that’s for sure.”

            “Course he is. He’s a Winchester.” Bobby snapped at him. Just hearing those words made his blood boil, for he thought about what Dean had said about his father. He was now wondering if the Beta knew of the abuse that Dean suffered at the hands of his father. “That boy has been trained since he was a pup, and fiercely protected as well. He’s not some idjit that’s going to let any Alpha take him. Do you have the items I’ve requested? Want to make sure the boys are in good hands.”

            “Here’s a thumb drive Bobby.” Nemesis spoke. Cas watched as she handed over the drive to Bobby, and watched as the Beta stared at him.

            “Alright. Where’s the items from you?” Bobby snapped at him. The way he changed from being carefree with Nemesis, to hard and cold with him, surprised him. Cas simply handed the file over to the Beta and watched as Bobby snatched the file from him. He quickly retracted his hand, and watched as Bobby began to look through the file. The air suddenly changed, and Cas watched as Bobby started to turn fifty shades of red. “What the hell is this shit? You said Dean would be save with this bastard!”

            “He should be.” Nemesis quickly spoke. Cas watched as she took the file from Bobby and began flipping through it. He started to feel nervous and slowly began to back up. “What the hell Castiel? You’re supposed to be helping to protect him from Lucifer, not using him as a punching bag!”

            “Don’t talk to me about abusing Dean!” Cas snapped out. He wasn’t going to be accused of abusing the Omega, for he was not abusing Dean. “How about the fact that his father abused him? Did you know that? Dean told me how the father would tie him down and fuck him! All I’ve done is correct him when he misbehaves! Such as trying to be a Houdini! I even made sure he was secured before I came here tonight!”

            In the blink of an eye, he was on the ground, with Bobby over him, and Nemesis grabbing hold of Bobby. Cas watched as Nemesis pulled Bobby off him, and he felt a stinging sensation through his face. It dawned on him that Bobby had punched him and that Nemesis was trying to control the Beta.

            “You son of a bitch!” Bobby yelled at him. “I don’t know why I agreed to this deal! Those boys are capable of looking out for themselves! And don't you dare insult John Winchester like that! He never touched that boy, only protected him!”

            “Bobby.” Nemesis calmly spoke. Cas watched and he knew that Nemesis was casting a spell to calm Bobby down. “I’m sure that Castiel here is not intentionally hurting Dean, for he’s still learning what it feels like to be a normal Alpha. And I’m sure he’s just confused about Dean claiming that John was abusing him. He just doesn’t seem like the type of Alpha to do such a thing.”

            “We’re meeting back here in three weeks, and I swear to God if those marks are still there…I’m killing that son of a bitch!” Bobby hissed out. He turned heel and stormed back to his truck, and quickly took off.

            Castiel slowly got off the ground, and held his hand over where Bobby had struck him. “I was telling the truth about the father.” He couldn’t brace himself as he felt Nemesis punch him in the same place that Bobby had.

            “You son of a bitch.” Nemesis hissed at him. He looked up and saw that she had tears running down her face. “You’re supposed to be protecting him, I gave my word to Bobby that we would protect Sam and Dean.” Castiel watched as she started to walk towards the bike, and watched how she quickly turned back to look at him. “Try giving him a guitar or watch Westerns with him. You haven’t changed. I promise though in three weeks if Dean still looks like you’re beating the shit out of him, I’ll kill you. Don't make me regret that day.”

            Cas watched as Nemesis took off on her bike, and he placed his hand to his face. He felt something warm and pulled his hand away. There was blood on his hand, and he could feel that the skin was spilt opened. Cas slowly got into his car, and thought about what Nemesis said. As he took off, he decided to get a few things for Dean. The threat hung in his mind, and he knew that Nemesis was scarier than Bobby. He also knew first hand that it would not be hard for her to kill him. Cas started his car, knowing that he needed to get those items, and that the sooner he got back to Dean, the sooner he could take care of his problem.


End file.
